Colour blind
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: "What is colour? Some people say that it's a whole range of beautiful collisions that brighten up their eye sights or that it makes their whole day and that they wish they were artists." Haru is the new girl in school and feels weird that she is colour blind. What if there's someone out there who could actually help her see colour? Dedicated to 'The 2786 Project'
1. Chapter 1

****Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay this must be the longest chapter I've ever made in the history of all my stories. It took up 17 pages of work on Microsoft word and the font was 12! I'm impressed with myself with this beautiful achievement!

Leo: To be really honest with you, I don't think that they actually _care. _They might act like they do, but they _don't._

__Lolita: And what are, the 'I-don't-care-police?' Now, so shut up! This story is a dedication to my ultimate favourite writer who dabbles in my ultimate favourite pairing of all time, **The 2786**** Project**! That's right, give a big round of applause for this awesome writer, the one who inspired me to write a Haru x Tsuna pairing! Acknowledge her everyone!

Leo: I've got to admit it, she is a pretty damn good writer. My favourite being 'Boss and Girl' That is my best one.

Lolita: Mine is 'Haru loves you' I swear, that must be the sweetest thing I've ever read! So beautiful! And readers, If you don't know how I'm talking about, I seriously suggest that you read her Haru x Tsuna stories. They put mine to shame! Disclaimers!

Leo: She doesn't own KHR or any of the characters characters

Lolita: Neither does she! Sorry about any crappy spelling or grammar

Leo: But we both have school for that

Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**Colour blind**

**Chapter one**

What is colour? Some people say that it's a whole range of beautiful collisions that brighten up their eye sights or that it makes their whole day and that they wish they were artists. I wish that I got that privilege to see colours. I'm not blind, just colour blind, but I'm not the type of person who goes around blasting all their different problems, I'm just...Haru...Haru Miura.

I like to be happy. I'm just lucky that I wasn't born blind or something and it was just a mild case of being absolutely colour blind, so I'm happy. I truly am! Not many people know that I am and I don't care if people knew.

A new school though. With my father becoming a lecturer at another school, we finally had to move up to another place. A place called Namimori. I'm going to start at Namimori middle on Monday though. A new set of friends and a whole new place of which I know no colour to. I sigh and turn over in my bed just wishing I knew what was going on. Maybe there will be someone there that can teach me all about colours.

* * *

"We have a new student today so I want all of you to be kind and show her round!" All of the guys sat up straight at the word 'her' and some even licked their lips. "Do you think that she can come up to par with even Kyoko-chan?" "We'll just have to wait and see!" Haru walked right into the class with a beaming smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you all! Please take care of Haru!" Most of the guys swooned, some girls took a shining to her and some were plain jealous.

"Right Haru, you can sit over there, next to - erm- Tsuna!" Eyes swivelled to the class idiot while some guys glared at him. _"Why should dame-Tsuna get the new girl?" _Tsuna looked around and shrunk in his seat as he knew that they all got the wrong idea. _"I only like Kyoko-chan!" _Haru smiled and walked over to the seat next to him. She turned in her seat and beamed at him. "Hello Tsuna-san! Haru hopes that we can get on very well!" Tsuna only shrugged shyly at Haru's loud voice while Gokudera growled in annoyance. Everyone faced the way of their teacher so that the day could begin.

~x~

As the bell went signalling that it was lunch time, Tsuna walked over to Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Let's go to the roof Juudaime!" Tsuna nodded and Yamamoto laughed. Kyoko walked over to them and in Tsuna's eyes she was walking over to them like an angel. "K-Kyoko-chan! Are you joining us today?" The girl giggled and nodded. "Yes, Hana and I will be coming today, won't we Hana?" The stoic girl only gave them a simple glance, sniffed and nodded stiffly. "Yeah, we'll be there Dame-Tsuna. I don't want you spreading your stupidity to Kyoko." Yamamoto had to hold Gokudera back from castrating the girl right there and then.

Tsuna hung his head in shame and failed to notice that Haru was still there packing up her things really slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Tsuna went from high spirit to down in the dumps. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Kyoko's amber eyes then shifted to Haru and she smiled. "Haru-chan, would you like to join us?" Haru's head snapped up at her and she almost panicked. _"What would they say if they found out I was colour blind? I can't!" _Haru shook her head with an apologetic look. "Haru is very sorry but she can't do it today. Haru has to err go and talk to the Principle. Maybe next time?" Kyoko nodded her head understandingly and they all left Haru to pack up her things. For some strange reason, every time she looked at Tsuna, it made her heart feel a little jumpy.

She grabbed her lunch and decided that it would be easier if she made her way to the library. That way, she would hopefully come across no one in there.

~x~

Walking through the library, Haru saw that the place was more or less empty. She sighed with happiness. This was good. As she went down the aisle that held some books that could help her study, she heard some sniffing. She paused as though she hadn't heard right, but when she heard it again, she knew that her ears weren't failing her as her eyes were.

Slowly and carefully, she walked round to the next aisle and saw a purple haired girl (Well Haru didn't know the colour of her hair) on the floor crying. Not really knowing what to do, Haru approached the girl slowly and cautiously. The girl must have sensed her because her head snapped up with surprise. Haru was shocked that she had then been caught.

"I err, was just leaving! I'm sorry!" The girl who looked around her age started gathering up her books and grabbed her bag. Before she could stand up and run away, Haru called out to her. "Wait! Haru isn't going to do anything! Haru is new here so she doesn't know what to do..." The girl paused and wiped her tears. "You're new?" She managed to say though she was still sniffing. Haru nodded. "And you want my help?" Haru nodded and shrugged. "If you would like to go, then Haru understands." The girl walked back hesitantly to Haru with a shy smile.

"No it's just that I don't really have any friends. I've only been here a year and I seem to not fit in..." Haru saw the way that she bit at her bottom lip. "Are you maybe bullied?" The girl nodded and looked away feeling ashamed. Haru smiled at her. "Then Haru will be your friend! Between you and Haru, Haru is colour blind. Haru can't see any colours and people thought that Haru was weird. Haru knows how you feel." She held out her hand as though to shake her hand. The second girl hesitated and slowly brought out her hand too. "My name is Nagi Chrome Dokuro," she said slowly as though she had never introduced herself before. Haru smiled. "That's a nice name. Haru's full name is Haru Miura."

Nagi smiled. "You have a nice name too." She then blushed because no one had ever talked to her and she felt weird as though she was saying the wrong thing. "So Nagi, what were you doing back here? Don't you have any lunch?" The frail girl looked as though she was about to cry. "My parents don't really care about me and my twin brother, called Mukuro, goes to another school. When I do have lunch, people grab it and throw it away, but most of the time I never have any lunch because my mother never makes me any."

Haru felt like crying at Nagi's face and story. "Haru is so sorry to hear! Here, Haru has some lunch!" Nagi looked appalled. "I can't have your food!" Haru shook her head and started pulling food out of her bag. "No, no, no! Haru's mum always likes to make food for her and any of Haru's friends, and now you're Haru's friend!" Nagi just stood there staring at the girl in front of her. She couldn't help but smile softly at Haru. "Haru, thank you." Haru merely looked up and smiled. "No worries."

They settled down to eat and Haru remembered something and blushed slightly at the thought. "Wait, what does Nagi know about Tsuna-san? Why do people call him Dame-Tsuna?" Nagi took a nibble of the food, and her eyes widened in amazement that she just about heard Haru's question. "Well, people call him Dame-Tsuna because he has never received any good grades before and he's probably bottom in the whole school. He's always getting picked on." Haru nodded and thought about how Hana practically stripped Tsuna down from his dignity.

"And what about Kyoko?" Nagi swallowed her food before answering. "She's the year's idol. All the guys love her and even the girls respect her. Some girls however just feel intimidated and just talk about her behind her back." Haru sighed and rolled her eyes. "Haru wonders why people are so mean." Although she had only just met Haru, she felt as though they had been best friends forever and that they knew each other inside out. "I know how you feel."

After a while of silence except for the occasional crunch, Nagi spoke up again. "Before I ask this question, I just want you to know that I don't mean it offensively." Haru looked up with eyes that told her that she can carry on. The girl with the eye patch suddenly felt small again. "How does it feel being, you know, colour blind?" She watched as Haru paused and she closed her eye as though she was expecting a slap. After a while, when she realised that none was coming, she opening it slowly to find Haru deep in thought.

"Well, Haru doesn't really know," she said after a while. "Haru was just born with it and the only colours she can see is black and white. Haru knows the names of colours, but Haru has no idea what they look like. Haru means like your hair. Haru doesn't know what that is. To Haru, it looks greyish black. Sometimes, Haru would always wonder how the world would look like if she could see colour." Nagi suddenly felt a wave of pity wash over her. "Haru, I'm sorry I asked." She was surprised to see the girl laugh. "You were just curious. It's not Nagi's fault that Haru ended up like this!"

The bell rang again to signal that lunch was over and the two girls stood up. "So does Nagi think that Nagi and Haru are friends?" The shorter girl paused with shock. When she looked up at Haru's expectant face, she found herself smiling softly. "Yes, I would really like that." Haru squealed and hugged her. "Great! Haru will see Nagi after school then! Ja ne!" Haru sped off leaving the girl and Nagi just shook her head as though it were a dream. She then heard light footsteps coming back to her and when she looked up, she found Haru giving her a sheepish smile.

"So does Nagi-chan think that she can show Haru to room 1-b?

* * *

Tsuna was not having a good day, but it wasn't like he ever had one. First of all he was deeply insulted by the boys who were jealous that Haru had ended up sitting next to him even though his eyes weren't even SET on that girl. Then, when he went to have lunch with Kyoko, he was still insulted by hanging around with her. Even Hana, someone who had hung around with them ever since he started hanging around with Kyoko still insulted him! If it wasn't for Gokudera standing up for him and Yamamoto laughing it off, then Tsuna would have probably snapped.

NOW he was being asked a maths question. Juuuust great. Just what he needs to end his crappy day. He stood up at the front of the board and was practically sweating bullets. _"Hiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! What am I supposed to do! I bet sensei is doing this on purpose...Oh wait, he's SMIRKING at me! He knew I can't do it!" _Tsuna was trying to battle with his inner self and the whole class started laughing. Deep down inside of him, Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that the only person in the class who was actually capable of doing this question was Gokudera and that guy was smarter than the teacher. He just didn't know what the hell the class was laughing at.

He turned round to see people's faces all twisted with smirks and some were just chanting "Dame-Tsuna". Something made him look at Haru's face expecting for her to catch on, but he saw her face twisted into a frown. All of a sudden she stood up and their attention diverted to her with twinkles in their eyes as though they were expecting for her to say something to hurt him. Without even realising it, Tsuna flinched as Haru had opened her mouth, as though he was expecting an insult thrown at him.

"Haru doesn't see why you're all laughing when she has already checked in her textbook. There is nothing on this topic therefore showing that none of you know the answer to this question. Haru thinks that if any of you were to try the question, you would fail so miserably that you would want to die on the spot for attempting such a question. The only time that you can feel smug with yourself is if you have learnt everything from University and you are sitting here now. Because Haru's father is a lecturer, Haru knows this topic very well. Shame Haru can't say much about you all though."

As Haru was talking everyone felt themselves dying on the inside. Now only had they just been owned by the new girl she had hit the nail on the head. They DIDN'T know what the question was all about with the exception of Gokudera of course. Haru wasn't done yet though. Instead, she turned to the teacher. "And you sensei, Haru thinks that it would be extremely wise if you were actually teaching us things that were actually put in our curriculum instead of trying to show up some of us." Without another word, Haru flashed a bright smile at Tsuna and walked up to the board. "Haru would take it from here." Gently, she grabbed the chalk from Tsuna and as their hands brushed against each other, Haru found herself blushing.

Astonished, Tsuna made his way over to his seat. So he WAS right! The class didn't know the answer! As he looked around, he was caught up in glares as though it was his fault that they had just been shown up. Gokudera turned around to glare at them all and they all faced the board in pure fear. Kyoko smiled gently at Tsuna and Yamamoto gave out a snore signalling that he was asleep during he was asleep during the whole ordeal. Hana merely sniffed.

The whole class watched in silence as Haru quietly did the equation on the board. As she finished, she made her way back to her desk smiling once more at Tsuna. As though he was trying to find a way to put Haru to shame, their sensei exclaimed loudly. "Haru you didn't carry this over! From this step it then makes it hard for you to-"

He was cut off from a sharp growl. He looked at the front row to see the silver haired smoker scowling at him and shaking his head. "Just what the _fuck _are _you _smoking? The carry over is for the technique where you use graphs and boxes! At least if you're going to teach, show us stuff the right way you fucking moron! I've met FIVE year olds smarter than you!" The man flinched at the sharp tone and Gokudera only turned round to face Haru. "Well done for showing this shit head." He turned back round as though to have a nap and the class just stared on in shock. Haru smiled sheepishly. She knew that Gokudera was the brooding bad boy type and for such a person in that genre to talk to such a plain person as her, it was quite an honour.

The class went on without any more interruptions and the teacher actually taught something for their age. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tsuna couldn't help but watch this new girl who was called Haru. In some ways, he found her quite weird, but not in like a bad way. It was things like how she spoke. The only people who actually referred to themselves in third person were little children which seemed to suit them because they are really cute, or snobby rich kids who called themselves _-Sama_. It was weird because Haru was none of that. Well maybe she was cute.

Also, the way she had managed to speak out her mind even though it was on the first day. She had basically stripped a teacher down from his status and in a nice way was saying 'I-think-it-should-be-me-teaching-and-you-sit-in-my-place.' It actually made Tsuna laugh a little. The last thing that was weird about her was her smile. It wasn't like Kyoko's smile, all sweet and cute as though it were picture perfect. No, Haru's smile seemed to be perfect in its own way and unpractised, as though it came right from her heart. He then remembered how briefly their hands touched. He blushed because the only female he had ever been so close with was his mother, and that was a rather embarrassing fact.

Haru felt as though someone was staring at her and just as she was about to look up, Tsuna quickly looked down to his page in risk of getting caught. Haru looked at him to see that he was looking down. Ignoring the feeling, she shrugged and carried on listening to whatever her sensei was going on about now.

* * *

The end of the day came a little too slowly for the whole class. They were all just glad that they managed to get out of that classroom without stumbling with boredom. Again, Haru just took her time as she packed up all her belongings. She watched as all her classmates were grinning at her for putting their sensei in place. She smiled back saying no problem. Looking out of the window, she wondered what kind of day it would be. Whether the sky was clear or if it was cloudy and what people called _dull._

Sighing, she grabbed up her bag and walked out going to meet Nagi. On her way, she passed Tsuna and his friends. "Ahh, Reborn is going to kill me! What will he do when he finds out I did crap?" Gokudera patted Tsuna on the back. "He'll be understanding don't worry! Maybe he'll teach you some more things." Running through both of their minds, they knew it wasn't true. Since when was Reborn understanding?

She passed by and noticed that Tsuna had looked up too and they both caught each other's eyes. Quickly and shyly, Haru turned her head away and so did Tsuna. Haru's pace quickened so that she could get to the school gate faster.

Almost as though she had forgotten how to breathe, she took in a big gulp of the sweet oxygen once she got outside. Trying to stop her heart from beating so fast, she leaned against the wall. "Haru thinks she's in love," she breathed out. She heard a timid little cough that snapped her out of her reverie. Looking jumpy that someone might have heard her, she pushed herself up from the wall and turned round to face whoever it was. She saw her friend from the library.

"Nagi!" The girl nodded and looked down at her feet suddenly. "I'm sorry that I scared you..." Haru waved her hand with a bright smile. "Don't be, Haru was just thinking." Nagi nodded. "About Tsuna, right?" Haru turned the shade of a strawberry and nodded stiffly. Somehow, it made Nagi to laugh. The two girls headed out of the school with their bags in their hands.

"So I heard that you managed to put a teacher to shame." Haru nodded and felt quite proud of herself. "Sensei wasn't teaching the right thing, so Haru decided to teach _him _how to do his job!" The girls giggled between themselves. After a while of silence, Haru spoke up again. "So where does Nagi live?" The petite girl raised her hand and pointed in the direction of her home. Haru's eyes widened. "That's where Haru has recently moved to too! Now we can always see each other too!" Before she knew it, Nagi was wrapped up in a friendly hug.

The girl blushed at the contact as she had never been hugged before, even by her mother. She was usually known as a freak because of her eye patch. Haru then stopped and her face twisted into a frown. Nagi frowned slightly too. "Haru, is there something wrong?" The dark haired girl nodded furiously. "Yes there is! Haru wants Nagi to come to Haru's house now because of what Nagi told Haru today!" The Cyclops girl let her mouth hang open. "W-what?" The girl managed to whisper. "Haru means it! Haru wants you to come over!" Before she could even say anything, Haru grabbed her hand, smiled and ran off for her house.

~x~

They were sitting on the floor in Haru's room trading stories. "I used to go to Kokuyo junior high with my older brother. We sort of had an accident and my eye was not able to heal, therefore I wear this eye patch. Mukuro on the other hand had a red eye which is seen as unusual, but most people don't say much because they're scared of him. I on the other hand, was a victim for the bullies. Sometimes when my brother was there, he would help me, but I think that after a while he got tired of trying to help and just drifted away. Even at home we don't talk much."

Nagi took a deep breath and carried on, willing herself not to cry anymore. Not ever since she met Haru. "It was as though I was a magnet for bad luck. My brother and my parents just didn't care anymore. After being bullied so much, I had to pay for fake parents to come in and get me into Namimori middle just because of that. When I actually told my parents, they said they didn't care..." She trailed off not knowing how to continue. She shut her eye and willed for the tears not to come. She then felt a warm hand pressed against hers and looked up to see Haru with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. Just cry." Those words set her right off. She let her emotional dam inside of her break while Haru just petted her.

"How? H-how are y-you so s-strong?" Nagi sat up and wiped her tears staring at Haru with big eyes. Haru wished she could see colour right about now. She felt so awkward. She only shrugged as though she didn't know how to answer the question. "Haru just didn't want to hear what they had to say. Haru knew that she wasn't a freak and that it could happen to anyone, so Haru just ignored it. Most of the time, Haru used to walk around school with music and headphones so that Haru didn't have to hear what they had to say.

"Haru didn't let them break her. Haru fought and fought until my father took up this new job. Haru saw it as an opportunity." She saw Nagi rubbing her eyes and nodding furiously as though she was taking mental notes. "Thank you Haru. I now know what I should do." The other girl only just smiled and nodded. "It's time for some dinner! Would Nagi like to stay the night?" The girl paused then when she looked out of the window in the direction of her house, she grinned and looked back at Haru. "They will never know."

~x~

Nagi had fun at Haru's. Her parents were so caring and when Haru accidently said why Nagi would be staying, her mother quickly made a bed for her to sleep on and made extra dinner. They had fussed and fussed around her until it was enough to make her full for a lifetime. She really enjoyed it.

"So Nagi-chan, does that mean that Haru has told you?" The girl raised her head from the homemade ramen Haru's mother made. She nodded her head. "Hai Miura-san, Haru has told me. I find it so sad that she can't see colour." Both of her parents nodded and Haru's father spoke up. "But, the doctor told us that if we're extremely lucky, Haru can get her full sight back one day in her life!" Nagi's face filled with hope for her friend. "Haru, that's good news!" The said girl looked shocked. Her parents have never told her that!

"Hai, Haru thinks so too!" She then slurped down on her ramen and the broth that was left. "Nagi-chan, when you've finished, let's go to Haru's room, okay?" She watched as the girl with half a mouthful of noodles nodded her head. She grinned and quickly went to go and wash up her bowl.

~x~

"So Nagi-chan. what class are you in?" The girl who was now stuffed for food rolled on her belly in the bed she was sleeping in. "I'm in class 1-b too, but I usually just skip out. You have to be careful when you skip out though otherwise you'll be caught by Hibari-san himself and he won't like that." The brown haired girl watched as her friend shivered slightly. She crossed her arms. "Is he that scary?" Nagi nodded. "Very. And what makes it worse is that he likes to beat people up. He and my brother got in a fight and it came down to a tie. From that day on, they claimed themselves as rivals."

Haru sweat dropped at the sound of someone who likes to beat people up. "What can you say about Gokudera then?" Nagi thought about it. "He's ¾ Italian and ¼ Japanese. His dad is rich and his mum is dead. He has an older half-sister who he more or less hates. She's going out with Tsuna's tutor - don't interrupt." She had seen the way Haru was ready to ask another question so she quickly continued. "Gokudera is an absolute genius despite his juvenile delinquent looks. He plays the piano, but he has a habit of smoking."

Haru nodded. She knew that there had to be something off about him. "Yamamoto?" Nagi piped up again. "School jock and the best player and baseball. I heard that in his spare time he does kendo. He's not particularly bright but he's a happy camper." Haru nodded. She had sort of guessed that. "A-and what about T-Tsuna-san?" Her cheeks flared up as she thought about him. "I've told you about the Dame-Tsuna part. His dad works in Italy while he lives with his mum. He has a distant relative living with him called Lambo. He has a home tutor who knows his dad and is going out with Bianchi. He's really tough on him with his grades but he still doesn't understand it."

Haru nodded as she let all the information wash over her. Tsuna. That was all she could think of. The boy who made her heart pick up in tempo, a boy that seemed to scared of the other people, a guy she just met and a guy who probably won't acknowledge her. She saw the way he looked at Kyoko. It made Haru's smile dim a little. Maybe she should just start off as friends before making it to THAT level of friends.

* * *

Tuesday finally arrived and the two girls were on their way to school. As they were talking and giggling like they had been friends the whole time, they came across Kyoko who was talking to a white haired boy. All of a sudden he ran off leaving Kyoko laughing joyfully. As she stopped her eyes locked with Haru and Nagi. She ended up waving at them. "Haru-chan, Nagi-chan!" The two girls had to stop walking for her to catch up with them. "Morning Kyoko-san," both of them replied in unison. Well, Haru's voice was heard and not Nagi's.

"Is it alright if I walk to school with you today? Onii-chan had to go training early." Haru blinked. "That was Kyoko-san's brother?" The girl nodded and Haru grinned. "It must be nice having an older sibling. Haru is an only child." As much as Haru felt like hating the girl, she couldn't bring herself to it. It wasn't HER fault that Tsuna liked her. Besides, Haru was the new girl she couldn't just barge in like that!

The three of them just kept on walking to school with Haru doing most of the talking. She didn't forget Nagi though. Nagi was her best friend and she couldn't do that. As soon as they walked through the gates Kyoko clung onto Haru's arm. "Why don't I introduce you to Hana? I know you'll get along just fine!" Nagi shrunk back. No one had asked her to hang out with them when SHE was new. She found herself dreading what Haru would say. _"What if she says yes and leaves me here? I won't have a friend then!" _

Her mind was full of all the negative replies that Haru would say that she didn't notice when they said girl was pulling on her jumper. "Nagi? Earth to Nagi!" The Cyclops blinked sharply and stared at Haru. She then let out and unintelligent, "Huh?" Haru grinned. "Nagi was so caught up in her thought that she didn't realise when Haru was calling her! Haru was saying that she told Kyoko that she was going to hang out with you!"

The smaller girl sweat dropped at such a blunt reply. "D-did you really say that?" Not that she was complaining. Haru nodded. "Yes, Haru did! Now we better get to class otherwise that person who you call Hibari-San will come out!" She watched as Nagi shivered.

~x~

Homeroom hadn't yet started but Haru watched out of the corner of her eye as Tsuna was pulling his hair out. She could hear him mumbling about a test that they had before she arrived to the school and that 'Reborn will kill me,' over and over again. She couldn't help but giggle at the boy. She turned round to face Nagi who had finally shown up to class after a week of not attending. Not like they actually noticed.

Haru focused back onto Tsuna. With lack of colours, she could just about tell that Tsuna had dark hair, not quite black and not quite white, and his eyes were a light shade too. He had a sort of baby face that worked well for him, but his body seemed undeveloped for a boy. He wasn't like Yamamoto the sports jock, but he wasn't Gokudera either. Haru didn't care. She sighed softly.

As she faced forward, she couldn't help but notice Hana that was talking to Kyoko. Although she couldn't bring herself to hate Kyoko, she had full on hate for Hana. Who did she think she was downgrading Tsuna like that? Haru almost burst out laughing. _"I haven't even been here a week and already I like someone. I'm even defending him!" _Haru felt weird. Was this normal? She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself. It was just like those typical boy-meets-girl scenario.

Their teacher walked in through the door and everyone settled down with the occasional whisper and the odd look and glance at Haru. The girl grinned. _"It looks like yesterday was not forgotten!"_

Tsuna turned his head to look at Haru. It wasn't like he _like _liked Haru, but he did sort of hold some respect for her. Unlike Gokudera who yelled and swore at their sensei, Haru came about it in a dignified manner AND stuck up for him on her first day! He then looked down at his hand. The hand that Haru had brushed yesterday after they made contact when she took the chalk off of him. It was soft and calm too. He had never held Kyoko's hand so he had nothing to compare it too.

He found himself smiling a little bit at Haru's personality. She was the sort of person that Reborn would let into the famiglia to cheer Tsuna on. His face then went grave. There was no WAY he would let her get involved. Nuh-uh. Kyoko was already in it slightly because of her brother, but Haru had no links so it would be easier for her to step out of their world.

His attention was then drawn to the sensei talking about their grades. Tsuna softly gulped and saw the man look at him with disgust. "As usual, Tsunayoshi got the lowest grade. I will save him the embarrassment of actually telling you what percentage he got." The class snickered and Tsuna felt like dying. _"No way! I studied hard!" _He turned his head and found himself staring into the eyes of Haru. They were both shocked at how they were looking at each other. Feeling stupid with himself, he gave her a sheepish smile.

Haru quickly turned her head to stop the upcoming blush that would have appeared on her face. Tsuna took it the wrong way and thought that she didn't want to be caught looking at the class failure. Dejected, he slumped down in his seat, wishing that he could just curl up and die. Usually, he wouldn't care because he was so used to it, but this time he did. Yamamoto came second lowest and he only laughed it off. He always did.

The scores kept on coming up and then it came down to the highest. Gokudera always came first. Tsuna sometimes thought that he might as well not take these tests. "Next week you'll all have another test. This time, Haru would be joining us." Tsuna noticed the glint in his eye and he knew straight away that it was because Haru had not been here for any of their lessons so she had no notes. Sensei wanted to show Haru up.

Instead of feeling nervous, Haru rolled her eyes out. She really wanted to stick her tongue out, but that wasn't ladylike. There was no way she would act that childish. _"Especially in front of Tsuna-san." _

~x~

Instead of taking her time to pack up and just watch the group of friends, Haru made her way to the back of the classroom and stood next to Nagi. "So are you going back to the library?" The girl raised her head and nodded. "It's more peaceful there." Haru had to agree. Namimori middle seemed very lively. Waiting for the shy girl to stand up, Haru's head went in the direction of Tsuna. She could see him sitting with his head in his arms and Yamamoto and Gokudera walking out of the room with worried looks.

Telling Nagi that she would be right back, she slowly made her way to Tsuna. He had sensed her three desks back and whirled around to face her. Again, Haru was shocked by such movements. _"Are they all trained to sense people coming up behind them?" _It baffled Haru how Nagi had sensed her and now _Tsuna _had sensed her.

Giving her a confused look, Haru walked faster to him. "Err, hello Tsuna-san. Haru couldn't help but overhear you talking about your tutor. Maybe if you don't mind, err, you would like for Haru to help you?" She stood there taking in the black and white picture of her probably new crush. He was taking a while to respond and Haru was getting nervous. _"If only I could know the colour of his eyes..." _

She found herself sighing. "It's okay Tsuna-san. Haru knows that it's weird for someone that doesn't know you to come and ask you if you need help. Haru will leave." Just as she turned around to walk back to Nagi, she heard a voice call out. "Err, I would actually like that." Haru's eyes widened and she swivelled to face him. She could tell that he was nervous too.

"Ah, I was just a bit shocked that you were asking me. I don't find it weird, trust me." Haru didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she felt as though weird things happened to him every day. She did find herself trusting him though. She felt like squealing with happiness, but she managed to contain herself.

"So when do you think Haru should come over then?" Tsuna stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Well, today would be nice, but if it's short notice then-" Haru waved her hands. "Haru can do today, it's no worry!" Her bright smile caused Tsuna to stare at her then break out into a smile of her own. Grabbing his bag, he bowed to Haru. "Ah, err, thank you, Haru." Feeling sort of embarrassed that Tsuna had just bowed to her, she had to bow back to make sure she didn't look like an idiot.

"Ahh, no Tsuna-san! It's fine!" The boy who was slightly taller than her smiled again. "Well, if you wait for me at the end of the day, we can go. You can bring Chrome along too." With that, Tsuna walked off leaving Haru to attend to her fluttering heart. Nagi moved over to her gracefully. "Ah, Haru-chan? Earth to Haru-chan!" Nagi found it quite funny how Haru had done that to her earlier this morning. Haru blinked and stared at Nagi. "Oh, Nagi! Wait, do you know who Chrome is? It sounds sort of familiar." Nagi wondered how Haru could revise properly when she couldn't even remember her name. She felt quite hurt at that. Haru then snapped her fingers.

"How could Haru be so stupid! It's your middle name! Ah, Tsuna-san said that you can come over to his house today. Haru doesn't understand how Tsuna-san knows Nagi's middle name though." The two girls were walking out of the classroom when Nagi replied. "It's because that's what my brother calls me. I met Tsuna when I was still Kokuyo. My brother sort of got in a fight with Hibari and Tsuna was there at the time. He had to break it up. I like being called Chrome, but ever since I moved schools, I don't want them remembering me. I even cut my hair to this ridiculous pineapple style!"

Haru had noticed the hair style and in all honesty, she had tried her best not laugh at it. She bit the insides of her cheek and tried to keep a level face. Emphasis on TRIED. "Haru doesn't think that it's ridiculous!" In return, Nagi looked at her as though she was mental. Turning away to focus on where they were going, she replied. "No, you find it hilarious," she deadpanned. "You can laugh, I don't mind." Haru let out a grateful smile and instead just felt contempt with a smirk.

"As long as Nagi-chan KNOWS that it's stupid, then Haru doesn't mind." They both giggled and walked right by Kyoko and Hana. Again, Kyoko gave them a bright look. "Nagi-chan, Haru-chan, why don't you hang out with us today?" As Haru opened her mouth to decline her, Nagi stepped in. "Ah, sure thing Kyoko-chan! We would love too!" The darker haired girl just glared at her while Nagi gave them a small smile, trying to ignore the look she was receiving.

"_I don't know what it is that Haru had against Kyoko, but she has to get over it!" _Knowing that she had lost, Haru inwardly sighed and nodded. "Hai, we would join you today." Kyoko squealed with delight and Hana sniffed. "I hope you don't act childish." The other two girls just blinked at such a weird comment. Haru almost clomped the girl for being such a downer and she was going to tell her to lighten up when they all heard a voice.

"Why are you all crowding in the hallways? I'll bite you to death." The three girls faces all paled and Haru turned round to see a (probably) black haired boy. Nagi tugged on her arm with a scared look. Haru got the message. "Gomenasai Hibari-san!" His cool eyes just glazed over her and made its way to Nagi. "If it isn't the pineapple. I'm going to fight your brother the next time I see him." Nagi unconsciously stepped back and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind I guess." She gulped softly as he stared at her before letting a smirk grow on his lips.

Without even a backward glance, he walked right past them and made his way down the hall. It was as though he didn't even care for the reply at all. As soon as he turned round the corner, they all released the breath that they didn't know they were holding. "Ah, Haru has never been so scared in her life!" Nagi just laughed shakily. _"Then count yourself lucky that you haven't seen him fight first hand."_

Before they all knew it, lunch was over and they had to return back to class again.

* * *

As the end of the day came around, Haru heard Gokudera shouting. "Boss, I'm very sorry that I can't come and assist you today! Please forgive me!" Haru was bewildered as she watched Tsuna's hand shoot out and stand him up right before he could bow down to him. _"Must be a daily occurrence." _She could see Tsuna getting uneasy. "Gokudera-kun, not here!"

This peaked Haru's interest. Do WHAT exactly? She heard Yamamoto laugh at them both and Gokudera got angry with him. Sighing, Tsuna diverted his attention towards Kyoko. It seemed to be the perfect angle as the sun was shining in all the right places. It seemed to boost the light shaded colour of her hair and it appeared more golden than Dino's! Soon he found himself off in a dream land that he didn't realise when Yamamoto and Gokudera walked right out of the room.

Something then spurred in Tsuna. It didn't really feel right. Although he was having a daydream about Kyoko, there was one figure that kept on being persistent in his world. A girl around the same height as his crush, a big smile and brown hair. Shaking his head, Tsuna came out of his stupor.

He was just in time to see Haru and Nagi walk up to him. "Haru, Chrome! Are you ready to go?" He was just lucky that Gokudera wasn't there otherwise he would start yelling as to why they got to go to his house. "Tsuna-san! Are you ready to go? You seem sort of distracted..." Haru knew why. He was staring at _Kyoko. _

Haru's smile fell the slightest little bit that no one would have been able to tell that it did, but with Tsuna being the Vongola Decimo, he noticed it. He frowned a little wanting to know why the girl was so sad all of a sudden. "Err, well then you can follow me then."

~x~

They were walking down the road when Tsuna asked softly, "So how is Mukuro, Chrome?" Tsuna knew very well that Chrome and Mukuro were still not on the best of terms. Hell, she came in on the first day with a bucket full of tears! Haru's face too was full of concern. Although she had never MET Mukuro, she could tell that it was a touchy subject.

"Ah, Tsuna he's erm fine. I just haven't seen him in a while now." Tsuna nodded very slowly, but she continued. "And besides, Haru let me stay over at her house yesterday! We live on the same road." Nagi smiled brightly and Tsuna stared. It was the first time he had her seen her happy. He then turned his head to look at Haru. They had only met for a day and already Haru let her stay over at her house? _"Yep, Reborn is DEFINITELY going to like her."_

By the time they had gotten into his house, Haru had already been embraced by Tsuna's mother. "And what's your name?" Tsuna was blushing at his mum's antics while Haru smiled. "Haru is Haru's name! It's nice to meet you Sawada-san!" Tsuna's mother waved her hand. "Oh please, call me Nana! I'll be up with some snacks soon! I just need to attend to I-pin and Lambo." Haru was baffled by the name LAMBO and even found herself wanting to meet the kid.

When they reached upstairs to Tsuna's room, his face was met with a small shoe. Nagi moved on like it was nothing, but Haru was frozen on the spot. "Itai, tai, tai! Reborn, what was that for?" The little baby had a glint in his eye. "Oh you know why. I am very disappointed by your test results, and I promise you that will be beating every last bit of information into you by next week. Tsuna gulped and so did Haru. She was quite shocked to see that THIS was Reborn, but with the immense power that was flowing from him, she could see why he was scared.

His onyx eye then shifted towards Haru who was standing behind him. "Hmm, who are you?" Of course he knew who she was but he didn't want to scare the poor girl even more. Haru blinked and regained her senses. "Haru is Haru. Haru is here to help Tsuna-san with his maths. So you're Reborn." She looked at him with mild amazement and he smirked from under his fedora hat. "Yes, I am."

Haru stared at how Nagi had moved around the room as though she was used to it and Tsuna was sulking silently. Her curiosity got the best of her. Kneeling in front of Reborn who was a bit surprised by her actions, she stared him right in the face. "Haru wants to know something. What are you and what do you do?" The other two inhabitants of the room froze. Haru had just asked the forbidden question. Tsuna threw a glance at Reborn hoping that he wouldn't let her into their world. Although his fedora hat was in the way of his face, Tsuna could already see the glint in his raven eyes.

But Reborn being Reborn told her flat out. "We are part of the Mafia. Tsuna here is next in line for one of the strongest, if not the strongest Mafia Famigila that ever hit Italy. He will be the next Vongola Decimo." Now if Haru was correct, Decimo was Italian for tenth. Tsuna was already trying to form a great lie in his mind, but thought of nothing. It was all up to Haru to see if she would believe or go ballistic.

They watched as Haru processed the information in her mind. Reborn was slightly amused by such a focused expression. "If only you can be as focused as that, Dame-Tsuna." That was what made Haru flinch. "Why does everyone say that? Tsuna will do well one day so you should just stop calling him 'Dame-Tsuna'!" The said boy stopped dead in his tracks. So she DIDN'T think that about him?

"Well, anyway, Haru has gathered the information in her head and she knows that you are telling her the truth." Nagi fell off of the seat and Tsuna's jaw dropped as his eyes bulged out of his head. "How did you come up with THAT answer?" Her eyes moved over to him before returning back to Reborn. "It's simple. Haru can tell by looking at you that you that you aren't Japanese, I can smell REAL cappuccino from that mug of yours and I bet you're packing a gun somewhere because you give off this mysterious feel about you. You have this sort of authority and strength that can put fear into a nation."

Reborn deep down inside was surprised by such an answer, but on the outside he only gave her a smile. "That, Haru is quite an interesting fact. You're quite observant. Tsuna, I think she'll make a fine addition to the famiglia." Tsuna groaned. "I knew you were going to say that! Just leave her out of it!" Haru blushed. _"Does he care for my safety?" _She turned to look at her new crush. She saw worry and anger engraved on his face. She knew the Mafia was bad, but was it THAT bad?

"Ah, why doesn't Haru help Tsuna-san now?" All three of them blinked at Haru who had her eyes shut and her mouth turned up into a smile. Tsuna stood down and nodded. "H-hai."

* * *

He got the work! He actually got the work! Haru was a lifesaver! The first bit that she taught him was hard and with Reborn sitting there, watching his every moves was a bit intimidating. Luckily, Haru had picked up on this and told him to leave. "It's not that Haru wants to be rude or anything, but Haru thinks that it's best if you were to stay outside." Personally, Tsuna thought that it was a death wish ready to be signed by the Shinigami himself. To his surprise, he smirked and told Tsuna that he could learn something from her.

The next ten minutes was torture. He had pretended that he understood it, but Haru caught on and lectured him. From there, Haru launched into another technique. A technique that even Lambo could understand! (Okay, not that dumb because that's just an insult to Tsuna.)

"_If I could, I would kiss her right now!" _Realising what he had just thought about, Tsuna found himself blushing heavily. Haru on the other hand grabbed him in a hug. "See Tsuna-san? You're NOT Dame-Tsuna, you're smart in your own way!" His blush doubled from the contact AND from such heart-warming words. "Ah Haru, arigatou!" Haru let go of him and stared him right in the eyes. "Haru does mean it you know? It's no problem."

If she could, Nagi would have laughed at what was going on right front of her face. It was as though they had forgotten that she was there. All the better though. All she needed now was a bucket of popcorn and she was good to go! There was then silence as Tsuna was doing his homework and Haru did hers. Nagi had finished it a while ago.

"Haru, I'm sorry." Both of the girls raised their heads at the only male in the room. "Huh? What is Tsuna-san talking about?" Tsuna put the pen down and sighed as he faced her. "You know what I mean. I'm sorry for you finding out who I am. It must be a bit weird for you. A guy like me all weedy and stuff becoming the head of a Mafia Famiglia that is powerful and strong and well, illegal!" Haru stared at him until she burst out laughing.

"Eh? What are you laughing at?" Nagi giggled too. "Boss, Haru has seen more weird things than that!" The dark haired girl's laugh died down slowly until she was looking at Nagi with pleading eyes. "Nagi-chan, don't-" She shook her head. "You told your parents, we can tell Tsuna! He'll understand!" Defeated, Haru nodded and slumped down low into the chair. "Tsuna-san, what would you say if Haru told you that she was colour blind?" The whole room went silent and Haru shut her eyes not being able to face it.

Tsuna on the other hand was quite surprised. Haru was _colour blind? _Wow, who would've known? So instead, he let out another unintelligent "Eh?" Shocked by the sound, Haru's head flung up so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. "Ah, that hurt!" She rubbed her neck and stared at Tsuna. "So, you don't think it's weird, Tsuna-san?"

The boy shook his head. "Trust me, the things that I've seen lately has got me believing that there is nothing in the world is weird anymore." At that precise moment, Reborn decided to come through the door. Pretending that he hadn't heard anything, he whacked Tsuna right on the head. "Heyyyyyyyyyyy! What was THAT for?" The baby shrugged. "You haven't done any training today. Say goodbye to the girls and let's go."

Resisting the urge to groan, he bit his tongue and nodded at the world's strongest hit man. Haru and Nagi packed up their things and silently left. On their way out, they bowed to the only other female in the house. (Bianchi isn't in) "Thank you for having us, Nana-san!" The woman laughed. "It's okay! Bye girls!"

Tsuna couldn't help but look out of the window to the balcony. He watched as the two girls walked home. He sighed and looked at his homework. "That Haru girl sure is something, huh Dame-Tsuna?" The boy with the gravity defying hair nodded with a slight smile. "Ah, yes. I guess she is." Reborn smirked knowing that his infatuation with Kyoko would soon be coming to an end.

~x~

"So does Nagi-chan think that she would want to spend the night over at Haru's again, or would her parents want you home?" Haru looked really worried for her friend. "Haru, they wouldn't care, but I do need to go home and gather some things." Her companion nodded her head and Nagi led the way to her house.

Once Nagi had opened the door, she grabbed Haru and they ran up to her room as quickly as possible not wanting to come across the rest of her family. Shutting her bedroom door behind her, the one eyed girl sighed. "Okay Haru-chan, we'll be quick and then we'll run out of here." The said girl then gave her a sheepish look. "Actually Nagi-chan, Haru needs to use the bathroom..."

Nagi almost died. "Can't you wait till we get to your house?" Haru shook her head and gave her anime style tears. "Haru has been waiting ever since we were at Tsuna-san's house! I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of TSUNA!" Nagi sweat dropped and waved her hand in her face. "Okay, okay! It's down the hall on the left! Just be quick, okay?" Haru muttered something about being as long as she wanted to when it came to toilets and Nagi rolled her eyes. "HURRY!"

Haru made her way cautiously to the toilet and bolted the door shut really fast. After relieving herself, she wanted to run back to her friend's room but instead, she slammed right into someone's chest. "Oof!" was all she could say. Prying herself off of the person, she came face to face with someone with a startling blue eye and a crimson red eye. In other words, Haru was mesmerized by how he could have two different coloured eyes with two different shades. "Hmm? Why don't you take a picture, it would last longer," was all she heard him say with slight amusement in his voice.

Haru gulped softly and let out an inaudible 'uh-oh'. "Ah, you must be Mukuro-san hai?" The male nodded his head. "Oh, okay...Haru is going now..." Before she could make her way around him, she soon found herself blocked off. "Seeing as you know me, I would like to know how you are and why you're in my house." Haru felt like whimpering and wanted Nagi to come and help her.

"Haru is Haru and she is a friend of Nagi's!" The Nagi look alike let out a weird laugh. "Kufufufu. I see that Chrome has some friends then. Really weird. And you talk in third person, how cute." The older male started peering down at Haru and the girl felt herself shying away. "Y-you must be Mukuro-san. Err, how nice for Haru to meet you!" Okay, now Haru understood why Nagi was so scared of him. He was freaking intimidating, brother or not!

Nagi, who was worried that Haru wasn't back yet, went out into the hall to see her brother smirking at her friend. "Mukuro-nii-san," she said in a quiet voice. The said boy turned round to look at his sister. "Oya, Chrome. I see you made a friend in the school of that skylark. Finally becoming strong then?" His sister shied away and suddenly Haru was angry. She tapped Mukuro on the shoulder, waiting for him to turn and face her.

"Haru doesn't think that is very nice!" *SLAP!* Nagi's eyes widened and so did Mukuro's. Haru puffed out her cheeks. "Humph, Haru wants you to apologize to your sister." Tapping her foot with her arms across her chest waiting for him to apologize, he stared at her with his mismatched eyes. When he wasn't making any movements, she gritted her teeth. "I'm waiting." He smirked at the younger girl and whirled round to his sister. "You've got a nice friend here. I'm sorry I guess. And you, Haru," he said turning back to Haru, "I wish to know you more." He leaned in dangerously close to her as though he was going for a kiss, he said, "BOO!"

Jumping out of her skin a little, she glared at him and walked past him. "Come on Nagi, we're going." The single eyed girl stared between her friend and her brother who was still laughing. "Wow, Haru that was amazing!" They went back into Nagi's room to collect her stuff and walked right out. This time, Mukuro was downstairs as they both ran out of the door.

"I can't believe you did that Haru!" Haru was shaking. "I'm sorry if it would earn you more harsh treating at home, but Haru didn't like the way he was treating you!" She bit down on her lip not knowing if she had made the situation better or worse between Nagi and Mukuro, but Nagi clapped her hands. "Other than Hibari-san, I have never seen anyone stand up to him like that! It was amazing Haru! Thank you!"

Haru grinned at her. "It's okay!" A far distance behind Nagi, Haru could've sworn that she saw something moving. As they walked, Haru squinted her eyes as it. It looked like a flame, but this wasn't an ordinary flame. Her eyes widened as she gasped. Nagi looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" Haru shook her head quickly. "No, I thought I was going to burp." Nagi giggled and Haru smiled as she looked back in the distance. She had seen someone with a flame on their head. If that wasn't the thing that had worried her, it was something else.

The flame on their head had colour and Haru has never seen colour.

* * *

Phew, that was a whole lotta writing going on in there! I might make the next chapter long like this, or it might be short, who knows?

Leo: I know that I don't and I really don't care.

Lolita: Well no one was asking you were they? I hope I did well with this chapter guys, because I would love it if you all kept on reading it!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! Reviews make me feel as though I am going something right!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now, this chapter is shorter than the first, but a little too short for my liking if you get what I'm saying! This story is really exciting for me to write actually and now I've come out with the next chapter!

I don't own KHR or any characters, just Haru's little eye problem. I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Colour Blind**

**Chapter 2**

Haru was pacing around in her room as Nagi was using the bathroom. It had been nice having another girl in the house seeing as she was an only child. She had many questions for Nagi. Not only was she sleep talking about Mukuro being mean to her, Haru needed to get this little thing off her chest.

She had seen colour.

What colour was it? Was it yellow because it was bright? Was it green or blue or red or orange or... Haru sighed. She didn't know and who knows if she'll ever see it again? It had a shape of fire, but she could have _sworn _that it was on someone's head! That is not normal!

Nagi came into the room shyly with her uniform on. Haru didn't even notice as her door swung open and when she turned around to pace her room again, she slammed right into the open door. Nagi gasped as she went to help her friend up. "Haru are you okay? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, please don't kick me out!"

Haru merely shook her head as though to get rid of the discoloured stars she was seeing in front of her eyes. "Ah, what happened?" Nagi held her hand in place and kept a straight face. She really wanted to laugh and face palm. "I opened the door and you walked into it." Haru nodded and stood up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Nagi, but at the same time it looked as though she couldn't _see _Nagi.

The pineapple styled girl looked at her with worry. "Your eyes aren't getting worse are they? Do you want me to get your mum?" After a while, Haru sighed and shook her head with a reassuring grin. "Haru is fine! There is just something on Haru's mind..." Nagi waited to see if Haru would go on. "Haru saw colour." Nagi blinked, then her eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Do you know what you saw?" Haru nodded then looked doubtful. "It looked like a flame and Haru thinks it was on top of someone's head. That can't happen right Nagi-chan?" The said girl had her eyes wider than a bugs, then it went back down to size. "It can. You know the mafia?" Haru nodded excitedly, then Nagi shook her head. "I don't know if boss wants you to know." Haru pouted an nodded. "Haru understands...If Tsuna-san doesn't want Haru to know, then Haru will not pry..."

Haru then wore a depressed looking face. Nagi raised a brow as they walked down the stairs. "Is there something else bothering you?" Haru nodded. "Haru doesn't even know what colour it was. Seeing as you've seen it, you now what colour it is, right?" Nagi blinked. The sadness yet shining happiness that Haru held in her eyes was enough to make someone break down in sadness and cry for the poor girl. Instead, she settled with a soft smile.

"That colour that you saw was orange." Haru whispered the colour to herself before repeating it out loud and laughing. They walked into the dining room and said their good mornings. Just as Haru was about to tell her open her mouth to tell her parents what had happened from the night before, Nagi gave her a warning glance before Haru took the message and nodded.

"So Haru is going to tutor someone again tonight and she will be back a little late again. Nagi is coming too." Nagi nodded and Haru's parents grinned. "That's okay honey! I'm just happy that you're making new friends!" The woman handed them their lunches and they headed out of the door. Along the way as they were talking, they came across Mukuro walking with two other boys and some redhead girl.

Mukuro smirked at Haru while the girl glared down hard at Nagi. The cyclops girl shied away and Haru stepped up in front of them. "Haru sees that Mukuro has stupid friends. Anyone to hang around with you is stupid." The blond boy and the girl stepped forwards to Haru to intimidate her when Mukuro held them back. "Leave her be. Haru here amuses me." The boy moved back to the other quiet boy grumbling to himself but the girl stayed where she was. "Mukuro, please don't tell me you actually _like _this girl?"

He didn't reply and Haru smirked. "Oh, Haru feels sorry for you! Haru can't believe that you like such a lowlife! Well, bye." Haru grabbed Nagi's wrist lightly and pulled her away. "Haru thinks that Nagi should learn to stick up for herself, but still it's fine!" As soon as they turned the corner, they felt a gush of wind rush past them. Haru opened her squinted eyes to see some familiar hair.

"It's Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san, why are you running so fast?" He didn't bother turning around which kind of hurt Haru. "We're late and Hibari-san will hurt us!" Nagi paled and grabbed Haru's hand in turn. Haru then ran and looked down at her watch. "Ahh, 8:30! We're so late!" The girls ran even harder, but Tsuna was long gone. They could see the gates up ahead but they weren't going to make it on time and they could see Hibari leaning on the gate with his eyes closed and his mouth twisted into a smirk. That was until Tsuna pushed them past the gate just as the bell rang..

"Hahi? Tsuna-san. where did you come from?" The boy then felt a tonfa crash on his head. "Herbivore, you're late." The girl's eyes widened until they noticed that Tsuna was on the other side of gate and they were on school grounds. "I-tai tai tai! Hibari-san, I'm sorry!" Tsuna just about dodged the foot that was coming for his face. "After school, we'll have a fight." With that, the prefect was gone.

Haru reached out to pull Tsuna's arm. "Tsuna-san! Haru is so sorry for getting you into trouble like that! Please forgive her!" She bowed down in front of him like Gokudera usually did and he started panicking. Nagi pulled her upright for him. "Haru, it's okay! I don't mind seriously! Just as long as it wasn't you and Chrome who got hit, I'm okay."

Haru tilted her head to the side which Tsuna thought was so cute before he shook his head to remind himself of his crush on Kyoko. "But Haru and Nagi are girls. Surely Hibari-san can't hurt us." Nagi and Tsuna shook their heads. "He does it lighter, but not that much. He isn't sexist, he just loves discipline a lot." Haru almost passed out. "A mini Hitler."

The three of them burst out laughing before they quietened down to walk into their classroom. Nagi walked to the back of the class while Haru and Tsuna sat down before the teacher walked in. Kyoko looked back to smile at Tsuna and Tsuna's smile somehow increased more than it already was. Haru shrunk back in her chair before remembering what she needed to discuss with Tsuna.

She leaned over her desk and called to him softly. "Tsuna-san." When she got his attention, she was about to speak when their teacher walked into the room. "Tell me later," he said to her. Haru sighed but nodded her head.

* * *

Haru packed up her bag and just as she was about to turn to Tsuna, his desk was crowded with Gokudera who had appeared late and Yamamoto who had finally woken up. All three of them were talking in what seemed to be private before Yamamoto motioned for Nagi to talk with them. She gave Haru an apologetic look before indulging herself in their conversation. Kyoko and Hana came up to Haru and the girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. Instead, she grinned. "Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan! How are you both?" Kyoko smiled softly and Haru could see why Tsuna liked her. She was gentle. Everything about her was gentle. Her smile, her hair, her clothes and even her voice! What was Haru? A little colour blind girl who was too brash for a girl.

"We're good. Why don't you and Chrome-chan eat with us?" Just as Haru was going to say no, Hana slammed her hand down on the desk. "Look, you must obviously have a problem with us because you keep on declining. I don't know why Kyoko keeps on asking you when you're acting like a complete bitch." Haru's eyes widened and so did Kyoko's. She started scolding Hana and Haru heard a gasp.

The three of them turned around to find four pairs of eyes on them. Haru's dull eyes fell to the floor and Hana just rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling with an annoyed expression. Nagi stepped forward. "Haru, are you okay?" Haru shrugged and grinned. "Why wouldn't Haru be? Haru is fine." She quickly glanced at Tsuna before looking away, but something caught her eyes that made her look back. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she gave everyone a wave before walking out for lunch.

Nagi looked at Hana then Kyoko before running out. All Haru could hear was Gokudera yelling his head off at how unexpected that was and that she shouldn't have done that in the presence of his juudaime. When Haru heard Nagi running, she too ran. "Haru stop, Hibari would catch you!" Haru ran even harder and by the time she out into the yard, she could see someone in a green uniform. Someone that she seen this morning...

"Haru-chan, have you come to greet me?" She glared at him before shoving past him. He grabbed onto her elbow and she just stared up into his mismatched eyes. "Why don't you like me?" Haru snorted and shrugged him off of her. "You're mean to your own sister, how can Haru like you?" Mukuro sighed. "I only do it for her safety." Haru paused.

"For safety?" Mukuro nodded before shifting awkwardly. "It's just something that I can't talk to you about. Sawada won't be happy." Haru tilted her head yet again. "Is it the mafia? Haru knows that Tsuna-san is an upcoming Mafia boss, and that Nagi-chan is in it as a guardian, but Haru didn't know that Mukuro-san was also in it!" She smiled at him before zipping her lips. "It's okay, Haru won't say anything." He nodded with a smirk before he spotted Hibari and the two of the started fighting.

Nagi got to Haru in time to pull her away from the fascinating fight. "Haru, are you okay? Both from Hana's harsh words and the fight? They didn't hurt you did they?" Haru shook her head. "Haru is...fine." Although she was still upset, she was a little happy that Mukuro does still care for his sister. Even though he didn't go into much detail, he wanted her safe because of maybe his status which was sweet to Haru.

"Haru will meet you in the library soon enough. Save us a good seat ne?" Nagi looked skeptical before nodding. "Okay then." She walked off still giving Haru the odd glance before she went inside. Haru turned around and started walking around other kids her age until she heard her name being called out. She turned around and saw Tsuna running towards her. He tripped up on his shoelace which caused everyone around him to laugh as he shakily stood up.

He was half expecting for Haru to be laughing at him or at least walk away in shame, but she stood there with an angry expression at everyone. "Haru, are you okay?" She nodded. "But is Tsuna-san?" He nodded blushing slightly. "Er, don't take what Hana told you to heart. She's mean to most people..." The unsaid words hung in the air, but Haru said them anyway. "Why does she hate Tsuna-san the most?"

He laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. "She doesn't like children or immature people. I guess I'm one of them!" Haru nodded a little angrily. "Does that mean she doesn't like Haru? Haru is childish too." Tsuna blinked at her before shrugging lightly. "I-I don't know." They stood there for a while before Haru remembered what she wanted to tell him.

"Tsuna-san, last night when Haru and Nagi-chan were walking home, Haru thinks she saw you." She saw him stiffen and she knew it was true! "Haru knew it was you! But Tsuna-san, you had a flame on your head, is that normal?" The boy looked around but most people didn't acknowledge their presence. "Okay yes! It has something to do with the mafia and I will explain in more detail later. Listen, although Kyoko's brother is in the mafia, is doesn't mean that she knows. Out of all the people who know, you're the only one who isn't in the mafia that knows."

Haru felt her chest swell in pride because he had trusted her with such information before Kyoko had even caught wind of it. "Tsuna-san, the flame on your head, I saw the colour. Nagi-chan told me that it it's the colour called orange. Is that true?" Tsuna was taken aback. "You saw colour? And it was my flame you saw?"

Haru nodded eagerly. "Yes! Haru can't lie! Haru also saw your eye colour in the classroom! She wasn't sure at first because she didn't see it again." Tsuna relaxed. "Is that why you were staring at me?" Haru felt her cheeks heat up and she flushed. "You knew?" Tsuna nodded and tapped his head. "Hyper intuition. I'll explain later." Haru nodded.

They started walking towards the school building. "Tsuna-san, what do you call the colour of your eyes?" He turned her head and Haru saw the deep rich colour this time and she couldn't help but stare at them for a long time.

"Brown. They're the same colour as my hair, your hair and your eyes."

* * *

So did you like my like my chapter? I'm glad if you and if you didn't, then I'll try harder! I am now officially on Summer Holidays, so I'll try to update more!

Thank you to:

**Spirit Kagome: **You are always or usually the first person to always review to my stories and I'm happy for that!

**YukiChronos: **You say I'm one of your favourite writers! Thank you, and I'll try my best to start reading your story again! I hope this was short enough for you!

**alexag98: **Thank you for the kind words you wrote and I hope you like this chapter too!

**iDyingWillOozaro: **I'm glad you found it awesome, was this chapter awesome too?

**FloraFaveXNara-Wire: **I think that Haru shouting at the teacher was my best part in that chapter too! I almost laughed to myself when I made that bit up! Thank you!

**Rane Kurodo: **I love emoticons so XD to you too!

**Lolishoujo16: **I added probably the smallest of all Mukuro Chrome fluffliness in there, but I didn't forget about your request! I'll try to add more in of course!

**moonprincesst15: **The next chapter is out and now you'll have to wait for the 3rd one! Did you like this?

**Potagas D. Monica: **Hablo a muy poco español, pero me alegro que les haya gustado!

**THE 2786 PROJECT: **This story was made for her as you all should know and she liked it! My favourite writer/slash INSPIRATION LOVED MY STORY! It's an honour!

**YingYang890: **I like it when Haru stays in character too and I'm glad I did well! Thank you so much!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my first chapter! Again, the other chpters won't be this short but hopefully it won't be mega long either!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Wow, 2 chapters under 24 hours for different stories! Nice work I got going on here! I'm thinking of making these chapters a hell of a lot longer, but it didn't work out of this one! Oh well, better luck next time I guess. I'm going to make sure that I deal with one chapter a day for a story so that they get updated fairly! Good idea huh?

Leo: The first of many crappy ones hehehehehe.

Lolita: HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!

Leo: No, really? I had no idea fool. Disclaimers!

Lolita: She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their characters!

Leo: Neither does she! I'm sorry for my crappy spelling and grammar!

Lolita: But we have school to correct us! Unison: Enjoy!

* * *

**Colour Blind**

**Chapter three**

Brown. Brown. The colour is brown! That must be my favourite colour! Well next to orange anyway. Tsuna has never looked cuter! I wonder how he feels like me. Oh wait, he likes Kyoko. No matter how many times I try to hate her, I never can! Is it because I'm too much of a kind person? Well anyway. I know that I will never like that Hana girl ever again.

But, Tsuna. What does he see in Kyoko? That is what I want to know. Is it because Haru is not soft enough? Well Haru won't change for anyone! No matter how cute they are...

**Normal POV**

Tsuna was smiling widely and this time, he actually hugged Haru with one arm while looking down at his work. "Haru! You don't know how much of a genius you are!" Haru blushed slightly and nodded. "It's okay Tsuna-san. But why don't you ever ask Gokudera-san for help? He's smarter than me!" Tsuna made a face before releasing Haru, not even realising what he had done.

"Well yeah I guess he is good, but he just doesn't know how to teach to well, dumb people." Haru shook her head vigorously at him and sighed in exasperation. "How many times does Haru have to tell you that you are NOT dumb or stupid or dame? Some people just work at different paces or in your case the way that you're taught is not clear. To be honest Tsuna-san, I think that everyone in your class must have private tutors. Your teacher isn't exactly what I call the best."

Tsuna let another smile crawl over his face as he remembered what happened on the first day that she was in school. She intrigued him so much. She barely knew him and she was already encouraging him on things that he had been doubting his whole life. Then she had shown up a teacher by pointing out the true facts about him, then she was already tutoring him and she didn't care about the mafia!

"Tsuna-san?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at the seemingly beautiful girl sitting next to him. "What is it?" She shifted into a more comfortable position before speaking again. "It's about Mukuro-san," she spoke slowly as though she didn't know what to say. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What about him? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Haru was taken aback as she saw concern written in his brown orbs. _"There was that flash of colour again!" _"Haru just wants to know about him. He came to fight Hibari-san today, but he also told Haru why he was neglecting Nagi-chan."

Tsuna was surprised. He had just about gotten the truth out of him about his actions towards his younger sister, but the fact that he told Haru without anyone forcing him? What was going on here. "Well what did he tell you?" Haru thought back to what he had said that morning. "He wanted to keep Nagi-chan safe from the mafia world. Haru thinks that was it." Tsuna sighed. It would hurt if he went into full detail.

"Okay here's what it is. Their parents were in the mafia and Mukuro and Chrome were abducted by some other people who wanted to use them for experiments. Chrome's eye was obviously taken and damaged while Mukuro's was turned into something else. Mukuro is just trying to break ties with Chrome so that she isn't hunted for." Haru nodded to say to that she understood.

"But he's doing it in the wrong way." Tsuna frowned and nodded. "Yeah, I don't like it either, but it's about family. I wouldn't want someone trying to butt into my personal life either." Haru sighed and nodded. "Haru guesses it's true. So does Tsuna get this work now?" The smile found his face again. "Yeah, I did. Thanks a lot, Haru." The girl blushed and nodded as she picked up all her stuff. "Well it's getting late. Haru should probably go now. Doesn't Tsuna-san have training?"

He blinked at her and that was when Reborn decided to show up. "She's right Dame-Tsuna." Reborn never missed the frown that Haru gave him everytime he called him that. She had now learnt to hold her tongue though, but he always saw the distaste flash through her expressive eyes and it was like her murderous intent spiked without her knowing what she could do. _"She would be a good addition to the famiglia. And she seems to like Tsuna."_

"You can't be slacking off when you're going to be the decimo. We still have to deal with Xanxus." Tsuna's eyebrows knotted and Haru looked between them. "Who is Xanxus?" Tsuna flashed the baby a warning glare, but Reborn seemed to have 'missed' it. "He's the Nono's adoptive son. He wants to be the Decimo, but he's not exactly what you call nice."

Haru nodded with a frown. "So in other words, he wants to fight Tsuna-san to gain his place and show him who's boss. Tsuna-san, do well!" He blinked in surprise at the girl standing next to him. "Don't worry, Haru will be cheering for you Tsuna-san! She'll make sure you're not hurt." Tsuna felt his heart jump as she spoke to him. She already knew the importance of it, even though he didn't want to be a mafia don.

"Thank you, Haru-chan." She blushed at the new found suffix and even Reborn had to smile under his fedora hat. "Well for starters Tsuna, I guess you better run 20 laps of Namimori. Get swallowing." Tsuna was about to whine when he saw the sharp glint in Reborn's eyes. He gulped and put on the gloves before swallowing the pill.

Haru watched in surprise as he opened his eyes and he looked so calm and relaxed. Haru saw something dancing on his forehead and his eyes bore into her eyes. Haru stared at him and the colour finally came to her eyes. This time, she could see the orange flame and eyes that seemed to be two different shades. His hair colour came and it was brown just like what his eyes were normally. Haru watched as he took a step towards her. She wasn't scared. Something told her that he was safe to be around.

He smiled at her, something that was rare in this state. His voice became a soft deep tenor and it sent shivers down Haru's spine. "You should get going now. It's not that late out. Maybe tomorrow I can walk you home if I don't have to train." Haru nodded at him feeling a bit dumb. The colour was still there. All of it. Even his clothes started coming to life. Yet another bunch of unknown colours started forming in her eyes. "That's okay Tsuna-san. Haru will be safe!" She walked out of the door waving to the duo in the room before saying a goodbye to Nana.

As soon as Haru made it out of the door, she bolted. She wanted to tell Nagi about what she had seen, She couldn't keep it all to herself, her happiness was just too much. She burst in through her front door, yelled a quick hello to her parents before running up to her room where she saw Nagi reading a book on the spare bed.

She then stood with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath from the running that she had just done. Nagi watched her with concerned eyes, but the look then went soft when Haru raised her head a slight smile on her face.

"H-Haru saw i-it again. Haru saw c-colour!" Nagi came forward with a huge smile. "That's great! What did you see this time?" Haru straightened out when she finally had all the oxygen she needed again. "Haru saw orange again. It was Tsuna-san's eyes with the flame on his head. Haru saw his hair colour, which is brown and also his natural eye colour. Haru saw the colour of his clothes which contained yellow and...Haru doesn't know anything else..."

It almost hurt Nagi to see her friend look so disheartened. What she wanted to know was why it was only things on Tsuna that Haru seemed to see the colour too? Every other thing never really helped to speed it along. And it also only happened once Tsuna was in HDWM.

SHE stood up from the bed and walked towards Haru. "Maybe if you could describe what he was wearing?" Nagi knew it would be pointless because she wasn't like Gokudera who would be creepy enough as to know even the colours to every one of Tsuna's clothes.

Haru's face brightened and Nagi felt like she was doing something right. "Tsuna-San was still wearing his school uniform!" Nagi muttered a quick 'thank kami it's his uniform' before responding.

"He was wearing a white shirt, with a blue sweater vest on top. That shade of blue is what we call navy blue." It was almost as though Haru was ready to bend down and bow to Nagi for what she was telling her.

"Wow, navy blue huh? Haru likes that colour, but not as much as she likes orange. Haru thinks that orange suits Tsuna-san a whole lot."

Nagi just smiled as she let her friend babble and talk and chatter off her ears about Tsuna. As far as Nagi was concerned, Haru had passed the stage of crushing on Tsuna and was heading full speed for love.

Line Break

Tsuna was on his 19th lap and he was really starting to feel the pain and the burn through his HDWM. He pushed himself harder and Reborn just watched him with an indifferent look on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think of Haru?" The said boy just let his eyes wander to his right side to glance at the baby before cutting his eyes to look straight ahead.

"To be honest Reborn, I think she's growing on me. I like her company and she was willing to help me even though she was new to the class. She understands every situation and knows the importance of it. She had a beautiful smile and a wonderful laugh. I think I like her."

That was all Reborn needed time hear before he tilted his hat down with a smirk planted on his face. Tsuna carried on.

"And also, the fact that I seem to be the only one who triggers her sight of colour, it seems to be a little weird to me. I mean why would I, Dame-Tsuna be the one to return Haru her sight of colour. I think I'm quite honored to be able to do that for her."

He let a smile grace his face as he reached through mountain where his training usually takes place.

"Well don't get distracted by Haru too much, we need you focused for the fight at hand." The smile was completely wiped from his face as he looked a bit angry at something.

_"I don't want Haru dragged in all of this, but something is telling me that she is one way or the other."_

It never crossed their mind that another little baby with a chain around his pacifier had casted an illusion in which he was able to mask his both Reborn and Tsuna and could eavesdrop on their conversation.

_"Haru huh? So that's your weakness then, a girl. How predictable of you Tsuna."_

* * *

So how did that go? You know what, I got some really nice and awesome readers out there and I just wanna say that I love you guys to high heaven and to pieces! I'm so glad that you all like my stories and I shall be around for a long time to write them!

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonesaa del Buio


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, so this chapter actually took me a long time to try and edit because I didn't really see how this was going to go. I know that it's short and all, but this is the best I could think of for this certain chapter, but have no fear! I already have an idea brewing up in my little head about the next chapter!

Oh God, the dreaded moment! There will be exams coming up in the next two weeks, just small ones. Then as soon as I hit May, there may be no updates for two months, just saying! I have 19 exams underway as soon as I get into May, wohoo -_- not

So I'll just try to update as much as I can before then! I will also be updating my WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE because I've kept that for waaaay too long. I just found the file that I thought had been deleted lol

Well anyway, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes because I was too lazy to proof read hehehehehe

ENJOY!

* * *

**Colour blind **

**Chapter four**

Her pale dull eyes just looked up right into the eyes of the men around her. She wasn't saying anything and she wasn't that dumb to say anything. One had a creepy smile and he seemed to be twirling something in his fingers that gave off a pale coloured complexion to her eyes. She could almost make out a glint too, but then again she wasn't so sure.

Technically she knew nothing of the Mafia, so she doesn't know why they had even bothered to ask her. Secondly, wasn't Kyoko more of a good bait? Not like she wanted the girl to be a bait, but her brother was in on it too right? And she was who Tsuna was crushing on, so she would have been a better hostage.

"Haru has said before and Haru will say it again, she knows nothing of the Mafia and she didn't know Tsuna-san was in it!" Her ears were almost blown off my the long haired male that she almost wished she was deaf as well as colour blind.

"DON'T Fuck with us! We know that you've been getting pally with him lately so there must be a way that you've gotten close to him!" His volume almost made the girl to topple over from just feeling his sound waves crash right into her. He really didn't need to be that loud for Kami sake! She was next to him!

"Ushishishi. Can't you see that she's almost deafened by your voice? I doubt she could even hear you anymore." Haru's eyes just kept swiveling back and forth between the teen and the young man. She inwardly thanked the creepy laughing guy for saving her ears from anymore torment.

Her thanks was short lived when he decided to put a knife up against her throat. If she so much as decided to gulp she knew it would most probably slice her neck. The metal was cold and sharp and Haru knew that the knife was no different from the men and women in the Mafia as they too were sharp and cold.

She had to stop her bottom lip from quivering when she thought about Tsuna. He wasn't like this was he? Was he hiding in a facade of kindness and really he was just as merciless and ruthless as these people? Weren't those the qualities you needed to become a Mafia Don?

She mentally scolded herself. _"Why would Haru think of such a thing? Tsuna is kind right from the bottom of his heart and he would never be like this? Why would Haru even doubt that?"_

So far, all she knew was that her day had gone downhill and this is how it started...

**Earlier that day**

"Ohayo Tsuna-san!" Haru peeled away from Nagi's side and bounded right up to the said boy. She jumped right in front of him and reached up onto her toes to hug him.

A blush appeared on his cheeks as he squeezed her waist lightly. "H-hey Haru. Did you get home safely last night?"

She nodded her head with her brown locks bouncing. "Haru sure did! Did Tsuna train well?"

He nodded to her. "It went well thanks." They both took their seats and Haru was getting used to the fact that she could now see every bit of colour that was on Tsuna. His skin complexion was creamy and smooth, as usual his brown hair was gravity defying. Everything about him seemed so perfect to Haru and she just felt like staring at him all day.

That was until Kyoko walked into the room. All the boys sat up straight when they saw her and it was almost as though Haru didn't even want to look at Tsuna. Her face dropped when she heard Kyoko start talking to Tsuna and that he was even talking back.

_"Well of course he is, he has a right to talk to anyone he wants to. Especially the person he loves the most."_

She stared down at her desk with sad look on her face and blocked out the conversation between Tsuna and Kyoko.

"So Tsuna, I was wondering if maybe we could hang out today? You know like after school?"

A week before Haru had joined the school and Kyoko was asking him that question, and Tsuna would have been over to the moon. But now there was someone else, someone more real, more understanding that had captured his heart and it was a little colour blind girl called Haru that had won him over.

"Ahh, sorry but I have my tutor coming over tonight." Just like that, Tsuna just blew off the school idol. Kyoko nodded understanding.

"That's okay. Maybe another time?" Tsuna just nodded simply. "Yeah, maybe." The teacher walked into the room and the whole class settles down.

~x~

The day seemed to drag on for Haru and she had tried to avoid Tsuna from Every little thing. It had really hurt to see him talk to Kyoko and she knew she was being childish about it.

Nagi had left Haru to go and talk to Hibari about something. Haru had even offered to wait for her in case she came out looking really bad, but she had declined her help.

Haru was shaking in fear for her friend. She was bleach left alone with the a cannibal. That was the only word that came to Haru's mind when she thought of Hibari.

She trudged on moving really slowly as she was on her way to Tsuna's house. Usually they would have walked together, but Tsuna ran out of class saying that Reborn wanted him home early for something.

The sight had made Haru smile and it was as though the things around him was suddenly gaining their colour. He truly was an angel in Haru's eye.

That made her want to get to Tsuna's house even quicker. To see his colour, to see the colour around him. His smile his clumsiness, his everything. She felt like she was drowning in him and she honestly didn't care. It was a nice feeling.

That was when something caught her eye. She couldn't tell what is was due to lack of colour, but the thickness of it reminded her from the times she would slip and hurt herself and blood would drip from the cut.

_"Someone is bleeding meaning that someone is in pain." _She had looked around her and saw a similar trail. Maybe it was a little kid and they needed someone to help them and their parents weren't about. Or maybe a poor little animal had been cut by some litter.

She followed the path until she came across a light haired coloured boy that just have been around her age, if not older. He was sitting on the floor covered with bruises and his fringe was well over his eyes.

Hairless shocked by his condition but still gingerly edged her way closer to him. She could hear his shallow breathing.

"A-are you alright?" Her voice was dry and she couldn't form any saliva to stop her voice from cracking. She saw his head shift up to look at her, but she could hear a few cracks know his neck and she flinched away from him.

"P-please help me. M-my parents are v-very abusive." Her heart wept for him as she came closer and nodded her head.

"Haru will see what she can do, and she'll take you to her house, okay?" His light locks bounced and he nodded ever so slightly. Haru failed to see the little smirk that had appeared on the boy's lips as he had her right where he wanted her.

"So your name is Haru?" The girl nodded as she tried to lift him up. "Yes Haru is Haru." That was when his grip on her tightened and every bit of blood and his bruises disappeared.

Haru's eyes widened in terror as she tried to get away from him. "What are you? Let go of Haru!"

His ugly laugh sounded in her ears. "Ushishishi, now would I do that? You should in fact be grateful that a Prince would so much as look at a peasant like you, talk less of touch you." He seemed to sound a little disgusted, and if it weren't for the situation, Haru would have called him an annoying little stupid brat.

He brought out a knife and glided it along her perfect flawless skin. Haru shook in fear as she wondered what he wanted.

"What do you want with Haru?" She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. But something wasn't letting her. She was so close to Tsuna's house too!

"You have ties with Sawada kid. Don't worry we won't hurt you. Xanxus just merely wants you as a trophy to wipe the floor with Sawada."

Xanxus. That was who Tsuna and Reborn were talking about before. This must be his subordinate of some kind. Just then a little baby came out of nowhere.

Even now, in the middle of her terror, Haru was confused. _"What is up with babies being in the Mafia?"_

"Just knock her out already and let's go, Bel." He did his weird laugh before peering down at Haru with his unseen eyes. "Sure thing." His knife sunk deep into her arm and she screamed aloud.

"TSUNA-SAN!" JUST as she said that, the handle to the cold metal spiked right into the back of her neck and she fell limp.

~x~

**Right Now**

"Reborn, I'm pretty sure that I heard someone screaming and that someone was Haru." Of course Reborn knew who was shouting, who was screaming and who was out there. He just didn't know why and how they found out. Before he could say anything, he could see Tsuna jumping out of the window in HDWM. "So she is the trigger to making you get serious with no hesitation huh?" The baby mafiaso followed the angry teen out quickly.

It wasn't long before Tsuna had followed the traces where he felt an illusion that had taken place. Why was it Haru above all people? She was an innocent person and he KNEW from the very beginning that he didn't want her involved! For Xanxus to bring her into the matter was definitely a low blow. His intuition told him that they had gone down..."Reborn, let's go down here."

The baby smirked from under his hat as Tsuna was finally acting like a boss. "Silly Dame-Tsuna, don't order me about."

"ITAIIII! There was no need for that!" Okay so maybe he still needed a lot of help to handle the strength, but he was really getting into the hang of things. _"Maybe Haru might be good for him. She doesn't need to see the vain colours of this world and she's still very understanding. Better than that Kyoko girl that's for sure."_

* * *

Haru was staring at the baby in front of her with a puzzled look on her face. Mammon didn't like it at all and after about 10 minutes of tolerating her looking at him, he finally snapped. "Stare at me any longer and I will make you pay me for the seconds that you stare, got it?" Haru blinked in surprise and all the men looked at her. The one with the long hair who she had gathered as Squalo shook his head.

"Just to let you know, he's being absolutely serious and his amounts are most definitely not at all cheap." Haru squirmed so that she could accommodate the way that she was sitting better. They watched her cautiously thinking that she was going to try and break out of the bonds, but she didn't and she kept on looking at Mammon.

"Exactly how many babies are there in the Mafia then?" Squalo's eye twitched and Bel laughed. "Thought you said you weren't in the Mafia?" Haru shrugged as her vision was blurry from the shades of colour she received. "Haru is not in it, she knows of it."

Mammon was wondering what baby she could have come across. "And how many babies do you know of that are in the mafia then?" Haru smiled a little bit as remembered Tsuna and his tutor. "Well there's Reborn-chan." All of the men in the room paled and Bel laughed awkwardly as though to lighten the situation. One little thought was going through all of their heads right now.

"_We're completely and utterly screwed."_

"Anyway, it doesn't look like Tsuna will be coming now, so if you men would all be kind as to let Haru go now, she would be extremely happy." Levi shook his head. "Nope, boss wants you to stay right here, even if it takes days to get Tsuna to come here/ We have to keep the boss happy." Haru sighed angrily and the men rolled their eyes at Levi.

"No, form what Haru is hearing, it's only LEVI that wants to keep your stupid boss happy got it? Is Levi his lap dog or something?" The three other occupants in the room laughed a little until they heard a crash. They all stood up on high alert.

"Ushishishi, seems like he came for you after all then. Mammon, illusions." The baby scoffed as he floated. "It's already done Bel." Haru then felt like she was being punched in the head multiple times. Her eyes were getting fuzzy as she started to fall around.

"Haru isn't feeling so good right now and why is the room spinning?" Squalo kicked her lightly before all three of them left the room. That was when she heard down the corridor before she passed out.

"Where the HELL is Haru?"

She smiled to herself as her vision went from black and white to plain white as though there was a bright light source from somewhere that increased the pain in her head as the pounding continued. She heard screams and it took her a while to realise that it was hers and then finally the white turned to black just as the door to the room opened.

* * *

I promise you now that the next chapter will HOPEFULLY be longer, more interesting and you know BETTER than this lol. I'm purposely moving the romance slowly here hehehehe. Can't have it rushed now can I? (That used to be my problem when I first started writing. Used to write too quickly!)

Please don't forget, hate or rate, flames or floods! Reviews are (not) my life, but they REALLY MAKE ME SMILE!

Lolita-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I know how much you guys just love this story, so I just decided to try and hurry up and update another chapter! In the same week, I KNOW! The story actually does seem to be going well, better than I thought it would be really! I'm glad that you all love it!

Although I might sound a little joyful, I'm quite pissed off about something. In one of my other many fanfics, some idiot, a guest to be exact has written that I am faking all of my reviews, just because a lot of my readers on that particular story just so happen to be guests. They actually think that I have precious time to waste by using different guest names and reviewing my OWN story? It made me laugh a very bitter laugh. So yeah, because of that review, I am in fact quite angry today.

ANYWAY, I come bearing gifts of a new chapter for you lovely readers! I don't own KHR or their characters! Really sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes too

ENJOY!

* * *

**Colour blind**

**Chapter five**

Gokudera growled insults under his breath as he was the one that Tsuna had instructed to go and find Haru and get her to safety really quickly. Why couldn't Yamamoto do it? Maybe Tsuna trusted him more with Haru. _"Boss was really lucky that he was passing me by on the way to this place. Xanxus has a lot of nerve dragging in a defenceless person into the mafia world. Tenth is not going to be very happy with that now."_

He hoisted Haru's limp body on his back as he kept on running. Yamamoto had also been tagging along with him at the time and that way, Tsuna wasn't left to fight the Varia by himself. He was pretty sure that Hibari would show up to the scene soon enough as they were most probably disturbing the peace of Namimori. Not like he could actually give a shit about the peace.

He burst through a door that seemed to look ajar and he was blinded by the light that had poured out onto his face. He blinked before his vision focused again. It seemed like he had just found another opening back outside. He was greeted by his sister's face who was luckily wearing her goggles. Gokudera heaved a shuddery sigh almost in thanks.

"I'll take her from here, you should get going." Gokudera scowled at his older sister before gently passing Haru off to her and turning back to walk into the building, not wanting Yamamoto to be the right hand man to the tenth. "Hayato?" The silverette turned around to see his sister giving him a sharp, yet worried look.

"Be careful okay?" The boy almost hesitated in answer before nodding and running off again.

Bianchi looked down at the unconscious girl before laying her down on the ground and cutting of the binds on her hands. She then saw the dry blood that had appeared from the cut that Belphegor had given her and she gasped before going into her pocket and finding some antibacterial wipes to clean the girl up.

"B-Bianchi-san!" The purple haired lady looked up to see the mist guardian standing there looking wide eyed at her with only one eye. Bianchi smiled softly at her. "I felt my half of the ring pulsating as though it was calling for me to be here. What happened?"

Bianchi's face then hardened as she glared. "The Varia thought it would be funny to bring in an innocent bystander into the mafia world. Xanxus wanted to capture Haru to hurt someone very close to him." Nagi got down on her knees as she stared at Haru with her brows furrowed together. "Wouldn't Kyoko be a better person? Not like I want her to be but..."

Bianchi nodded in understanding. "Have you seen the way Tsuna looks at Haru? That is pure love right there, it's as though he can't admit it. When he sees Kyoko, it's like he has stars in his eyes as he's just merely _admiring _Kyoko, while when he looks at Haru, I see love as though he wants to capture every moment in looking at her."

Now that she had said that, Nagi could see it. "They used mist flames on her. That's why she's in this knocked out state. And judging by the flames, they're pretty strong." Bianchi scowled like her brother had done. "Must be Mammon, one of the Acrobaleno like Reborn. He's the mist guardian and a very good one at that. Think you can undo it?"

Nagi stared a little longer before nodding almost a little too shyly. "I can try, I mean it won't be as good as Mukuro...But I will still try." Bianchi grabbed the younger teens hand. "Look here, whatever Mukuro says about you not being strong is all a lie. You ARE strong and I know he's your brother and all, but you can't believe every piece of rubbish that he says. Work hard and you can do it."

Nagi stared at her in surprise before she smiled gently and nodded enthusiastically. She placed her hands on Haru's temples before letting mist flames rush to her hands in order to release the illusions that had been put on in her head. After about 2 minutes of trying, Haru quickly sat up as though she had been awaken from a bad dream and was panting heavily.

"Where is Haru?" She managed to say a little weakly. Bianchi patted her back in pity. "It's okay, we've got you now." Haru looked at them both a little scared. "You're...You're not both illusions are you? Haru hasn't just woken up thinking she's out of the illusions when really she's just in another one?" Nagi shook her head defiantly.

"Most definitely not! They must have messed with you pretty badly." Haru sighed in relief as she started to calm down a little. "So Tsuna-san is in their fighting Xanxus?" Bianchi shook her head as she looked back at the building.

"I don't think that he would be. Xanxus is probably making all of guardians fight. He'll want to wait till the actually start of the ring conflict to fight Tsuna." Nagi stared back at the building, knowing full well that she might have to be the one that will have to fight Mammon when it came down to it. She'll just have to train hard.

They both helped Haru to stand up so that she wouldn't fall from not using her legs for a long time. "I guess that if we go and wait for Tsuna back at his house, they'll come back to us." Haru nodded, but only before she looked back at the building to see where Tsuna was.

"_You'll win, Tsuna-san."_

~x~

Nana had given the girls a snack before Nagi said that she had to get home and Bianchi went to go and look for some ingredients for her _poison cooking. _Haru almost blanched at the time when she had come face to face with her cooking. "You're free to wait here for Tsuna, I just need to and spread some washing okay?" Haru nodded at the kind woman with a smile before taking a sip of her drink.

As soon as Nana had left, she heard the front door slam and Tsuna came walking into the kitchen. He looked at Haru who just blinked back at him in mild surprise. Haru could see how tired he was looking, and the fact that he was still in uniform showed Haru that he had rushed out as soon as possible to come and save her.

His eyes finally widened and the tired look in his eyes vanished as it was swimming with concern and worry and maybe some other emotion that Haru couldn't quite put her finger on...

"HARU! You're okay!" He came running over to her, making sure that he didn't embarrass himself and quickly make it over to her. It didn't work though, and he fell over a cushion that was on the floor. Haru quickly stood up, pushing the chair back. "Tsuna-san!"

"Itai..." His brown doe eyes caught Haru's in a trance as they both stared at each other. Reborn stood by the door, not really in sight as he smirked at the scene in front of him. "Are you okay?" Is what they both asked each other at the same time.

"Haru is fine, thank you Tsuna-san." She smiled brightly at him to show her gratitude and Tsuna sat up with a bashful expression on his face. "I'm glad that you're fine." He slowly got up and walked to her and it was like her breathing had stopped a little. He gave her a soft hug in which she melted into fairly quickly.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this Haru, I feel really bad." As he was apologizing, the colour around Tsuna was quickly coming to life. Brown hair, and other colours that she was yet to know of. Even the room was lighting up a little bit with many colours that Haru hadn't known existed. Suddenly, Reborn made himself known.

"Don't you have homework, Dame-Tsuna?" The teens both jumped out of each other's arms as they turned to stare at Reborn who was smirking from under his fedora hat. "R-Reborn! I'll be there soon!" The baby just waved him off as he walked out of the room heading up the stairs. "Better make it snappy with your girlfriend then Tsuna!" They both blushed even harder as Tsuna was trying to make excuses that they weren't a couple.

Haru was still transfixed on the room though. "Tsuna-san, what is that colour?" The boy stopped his little panic attack before looking down at what Haru was pointing at which was his school uniform. "Well the jumper is blue, navy blue." Haru tilted her head looking confused and one work went running through his mind.

"_Cute."_

"What's the difference between blue and navy blue then?" Tsuna smiled a little before pointing outside the window to make her look up at the sky. Surprisingly, she could still see the colour. "Outside the sky is baby blue which is a light coloured blue. This navy blue is almost as though it could be mistaken for black from a distance. Get it?"

Haru nodded her head excitedly at him. This was the longest she had ever seen a lot of colour before and she was eager to learn even more. It suddenly clicked in Tsuna's head. "Wait, you can see the colours?!" Haru nodded again with her eyes glinting happily.

"This is the most Haru has ever seen before! Haru wants to know them all before they fade again!" Tsuna smiled and Haru grabbed for his hand and pulled him towards every object, asking for every colour. Tsuna wore a blush on his face and managed to stutter every time he was saying a colour. Haru just thought it was cute and she didn't even notice why he was stuttering so much.

Reborn who was now hanging outside with Lambo, I-pin and Nana. He smiled as he took a sip of some coffee. He knew what was going on and he most definitely knew that Haru was the right girl for Tsuna, not Kyoko. It didn't matter anyway, it would seem that Tsuna was falling for Haru anyway. _"No dying will bullet to even tell her or get further into the relationship with her. This is good."_

~x~

I think I should walk you home, especially after what happened to you today." Haru nodded as the colour slowly started to vanish from her sights. It had lasted for at least 3 hours. They had finished with the colours and then she had gone on to teach Tsuna. Tsuna looked serious as he stared at Haru. She couldn't help but squirm under his watchful eye.

"Haru, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, then you would have been okay and you wouldn't have been captured today. You shouldn't be dragged into any of this at all." He looked down at his feet as they were walking. Haru looked at him sadly before looping her arm around his. She smiled brightly up at him when he looked down at her.

"But Tsuna-san, Haru doesn't blame Tsuna at all. In fact, Haru wants to help Tsuna-san because she doesn't think it's fair. At least Tsuna-san is at least trying to change the mafia to something good right?" She saw Tsuna nod. "See! Then Tsuna has nothing to worry about!"

She saw the boy liven up at her words and she felt like her job was now done. "All Tsuna has to do is be stronger to overcome the enemies. That way even Haru can train to be better!" The boy started having a fit and Haru had to stop abruptly in surprise.

"No, no, no NO! Definitely not! I'm not dragging you into the mafia, you're too innocent for it!" Haru puffed out her cheeks. "Now Tsuna-san isn't being fair at all! Tsuna-san is too innocent too!" The said boy sighed as they continued walking. "I know I am, but my great great great...I don't know how many greats it is because I forgot, but all I know is that my grandfather started Vongola. Technically I'm not all that innocent."

Haru sighed. "Tsuna-san, I really don't care, just as long as Haru is by your side, Haru doesn't mind." She gave him another one of her simple smiles before Tsuna caved in and smiled back. Inside of Haru's mind, she was having a mental spasm with herself. _"Oh my Kami Haru, that sounded so CHEESY! Now he's definitely going to know that you like him and then he'll pity you because he doesn't like you!"_

They both walked on in silence before they stood outside of Haru's house. "Thank you Tsuna-san, for walking Haru home. Haru is grateful." She quickly bowed down and Tsuna was trying to raise her up. "No Haru, stand up! You don't need to bow down to me!" Haru stood up straight and hugged Tsuna for one last time.

"But thank you, Tsuna-san." Tsuna didn't know exactly how many times his face had turned to the colour of a tomato today, but he had done it a lot ever since Reborn showed up when he was hugging Haru. "Well goodnight Tsuna-san and get home safely!" The girl unlocked her house door before waving to Tsuna and shutting the door again. Tsuna smiled gently as he walked down the road back to his house.

"Yeah, goodnight to you too, Haru."

Line Break

The week rushed by and the teacher was surprised by Tsuna's work. Tsuna was doing better with the help of Haru and no one even had a right to call him Dame anymore, but really they still did because not only had the name stuck, he was still a loser.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi got 85% on the test!" The boy almost fell off of his seat when he heard that and Haru clapped for him, Gokudera cheered for him and Yamamoto was laughing. The whole class was stunned and Hana stood up in a fit of rage. "He MUST have cheated! Dame-Tsuna could never get that high on a test!"

Haru had never hated anyone so much in her life before and she watched as Tsuna's newly found confidence was soon shattered. She didn't even hate Varia! Maybe just a huge dislike to knives and weird people who think that they're a Prince, but she doesn't _hate _them. Hana was a completely different story. The teacher seemed to light up to the lie.

"Exactly, he obviously cheated, well done Hana." Gokudera turned back around to glare at the teacher and before he could even think of blowing up the teacher, Haru had blown up herself. "Why can't you all believe that Tsuna-san did the work HIMSELF? Haru was Tsuna-san's tutor this whole time and Haru says that he's done well."

She looked at Tsuna with an approving look and smiled at him. "Haru honestly doesn't care what you say about him because Tsuna-san is NOT a cheater." With that, Haru sat down with a smile and Tsuna had never felt so proud of himself before and smiled at Haru who just blushed at him.

The teacher gaped at Haru with his mouth open and even Hana had to look somewhere else feeling shame wash right over her. Kyoko didn't even know what to say to her friend because she knew Haru was right. She couldn't help but look at Haru who was blushing at Tsuna before sighing. _"I think that maybe I was too late to notice Tsuna for who he actually is. Haru...Treat him well or may the best girl win."_

~x~

**Haru's POV**

"Haru!" I stopped my conversation with Nagi and turned around to face the boy who had stolen my heart. Every time I saw him, the colour around him seemed to appear a whole lot quickly. The whole hallway seemed to light up with colour everywhere. I couldn't understand why he would even be talking to me when there was Kyoko standing there behind him looking at him so longingly.

"Yes Tsuna-san?" I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto standing in the distance arguing about something, but Yamamoto just laughed him off and draped an arm over shoulder and pointed in our direction. Tsuna stopped in front of me and by this time, I could see every bit of colour. The colour of our uniform, the walls, the floors, everything! Tsuna was still panting and when he looked up into my eyes, I felt as though I couldn't even breathe. He sucked the air right out of me.

"I just want to say thank you for what you said about me in class. I mean you didn't have to do that for me, but you did and I'm grateful for that." I sighed at him with a smile. He just doesn't get it does he? He must have spent years dealing with harsh words from his peers that it lowered his confidence.

"Tsuna-san, how many times does Haru have to repeat herself? Tsuna-san is not Dame-Tsuna at all! Tsuna-san is smart, kind and everything else that our class is lacking. Tsuna-san should just believe in himself and not anyone else." I gave him a warm smile and he brightened up. "I could never thank you enough Haru, really." I don't even know why that made me blush, but it did.

"Tsuna."

Nagi, Tsuna and I turned at the voice to see Reborn in a whole that only he would be able to fit inside. Tsuna jumped at the sight of his 'Mafia tutor'. "R-Reborn what are you doing here?!" I giggled a little bit and Nagi smiled while pressing her books further to her chest. Reborn held up his test in his hands. "I see that Haru has really been teaching you well. Great work."

Reborn's compliment must have really meant a lot to Tsuna because he looked at him with a glow that I had never seen before. That was until Reborn actually ruined it. "But now you can focus on bumping up your non-existent Mafia Don skills and be able to beat Xanxus in the ring conflict, maybe just maybe I might actually acknowledge you."

Tsuna's happy mood was instantly dampened by Reborn's words, but if you were to read between the lines, I could actually hear pride behind Reborn's words. He was proud of Tsuna and how far he had come and he could tell that Tsuna was actually going to make such a great boss that it might change the Mafia world. I don't even know how I got to that conclusion, but it seemed like the right thing to infer.

I smiled at Reborn knowingly and it was like he was analysing me for smiling at me. He was no ordinary baby and he always made this known to us, but for me, Haru Miura to be observed by someone who is so powerful, I actually felt honoured.

"Well anyway Tsuna, I want for you to go home, change into the clothes that are on your bed and meet on top of the mountain. You're going to climb it." I saw the glint in Reborn's eyes and I instantly started to worry for Tsuna.

"Wait, boss is going to have to climb the mountain?!" Even Nagi was worrying for him. Gokudera must have heard because he came rushing over and saw we were talking to Reborn. How we weren't even caught yet was a miracle to me. "Did I just hear that the tenth is going to have to climb that mountain?!" I nodded and Gokudera almost had a fit before calming himself down with a grin.

"But we all know that you can do it boss, we have faith in you!" I gaped at him and even Tsuna was turning deathly pale. That was when I realised that Gokudera didn't exactly have a normal hair colour and neither did Nagi. "Gokudera, what colour is your hair?" I just wanted to make sure that it was silver and maybe try to work out how he got such a colour.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I couldn't help but shrink away from his scrutinizing gaze. "It's silver, what else would it be? Are you colour blind or something?" Nagi and Tsuna sucked in a breath, and although it took a while, it finally came to him. He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it looking quite ashamed of himself.

"Sorry." I just smiled at him and shook my head because I know that he doesn't mean it. "It's okay, Gokudera didn't know. But it's only temporary. The doctor said that Haru may regain colour one day and right now, Haru can see everything." Nagi and Tsuna looked happy for me.

"Yeah yeah, can we get going now? Tsuna, time waits for no one." His chameleon turned into a gun and aimed it at Tsuna. "HIIIIIIEEEEE! DON'T SHOOT, I'M GOING NOW!" He started running for his life and Reborn smirked from under his hat before turning to me. "You two can go now before you get in trouble with Hibari. Haru, walk with me."

The other two walked off and I almost forgot that Yamamoto was there in the classroom door still. Reborn started walking off and it was actually quite hard to try and catch up with the baby. As soon as we got outside, I saw that he was now walking on the school wall as I looked up to him to talk to him.

"You know that you have a talent right?" I looked up at him as he was wearing his signature black suit and tie with an orange dress shirt underneath. He was such an immaculate child, but something was off. He's NOT baby and that would lead you to your downfall if you really believed that he was actually a child.

"What talent would that be Reborn-chan? Haru doesn't see what Reborn is getting at." I really didn't. Was it that Tsuna-san never really understood things the way that Reborn had taught it to him yet I came along and suddenly, I was able to help him understand the work? I was really confused right now. I could see another smirk settle on his small lips.

"You're talent in being able to read the unreadable. No one can ever read me, no matter how much I let my guard down, no one can ever read my actions, my facial expressions, simply because I don't show it at all. But you. You picked up on the smallest of all things. You knew that I was actually quite proud of Tsuna and you even smiled at me."

I stared up at the hitman. I nodded at him very slowly. "And if that's not enough, you knew that I was also not actually a baby, but into something much much more. As I said before Haru, you have a talent. A person like you in the Mafia world would be such a valuable asset because nothing would ever get past you." He then jumped down in front of me and I just blinked at him.

"I know that Tsuna would be extra mad if I were to involve you in the Mafia, but currently, I don't care about what he thinks because he's an inexperienced boy in the Mafia world, but would you like to be involved in one way or the other?" I blinked as I was trying to absorb the information.

I had a talent that a lot of people in the Mafia world wanted to have but didn't get to have, I liked being near Tsuna and I seemed to be a good tutor for him. It suddenly made me feel more useful to Tsuna and I might have actually found a place where I would like to belong. "Haru does have one thing she might like to do..."

He was all ears for me now. Do I tell him something as corny as what I was about to tell him? I mean it might just sound stupid, especially to Reborn. But this was what I wanted and what I had now chosen. I wanted to be closer to them all, and even to the person who was healing my sight with each passing day. A smile graced my lips as I finally came to my conclusion.

"Haru wants to be a Mafia Don's wife. But not any Mafia Don. Tsuna-san's wife."

* * *

I won't lie, I thought that that must be one of the best ways to end a chapter :D I just felt like finally adding in something that Haru would usually say (OMG I JUST REALISED THAT HARU HASN'T HAHI ONCE IN THIS STORY! I think...That should be added in for the full effect!)

Anyway, I hope that you did like this chapter and I shall be updating again soon enough before my exams hit me with full blast! Again really sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love your reviews (when they're good and they don't call my reviews fake) so please review and I shall message back for my love for you guys!

Lolita-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I know that this might seem to be another short chapter, which it totally is, I'm not really happy with how I wrote the ending that I just found a way to finish it off. I would so understand if none of you like it too.

Leo: I know I don't...

Lolita: Well you're just the worst anyway! You never like anything I do!

Leo: Yes, the same way you don't like anything I do!

Lolita:...Touche...Well anyway, I do hope you try to like my failure of a chapter because I know I don't!

Leo: She doesn't own KHR or their characters Which by the way, when the hell is the finally volume going to come out? I read something about a final volume and I really want to know what they're talking about, or was that the actually book form? Whatever!

Lolita: Neither does she! And that is the very question that has been bugging me for ages too...Sorry about any spelling and grammar errors!

Leo: But we have school to correct us!

Unison: ENJOY!

* * *

**Colour Blind**

**Chapter six**

"_Haru wants to be a Mafia Don's wife. But not any Mafia Don. Tsuna-san's wife."_

**Now**

I think that it was now safe to say that I had fallen in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi and there was no going back. As soon as I had told Reborn exactly what I wanted to be to the family, he had merely smirked from under his hat and nodded before walking away. If I knew that smirk, I knew that he was going to make sure that something was going to happen between Tsuna and I. I couldn't help but blush at that thought. There was only one major bump in the road.

Kyoko.

Well in all honesty, I hadn't even seen Tsuna try to talk to Kyoko, and if he actually did manage to converse with her, it was because she initiated the conversation. And unlike before, he never even stuttered when talking her. In fact, he never even seemed to be looking at her while she was talking...

"_OH MY GOSH! TSUNA-SAN DOESN'T LIKE KYOKO ANYMORE!" _I started jumping up in excitement and it made Reborn look back at me as he had now jumped back on the wall and started walking. "Haru, what are you doing?" I stopped and grinned sheepishly at the baby. "Er..." He started walking again and it looked like he was expecting for me to follow him.

"That sort of behaviour isn't tolerated by a mafia don's wife now is it? But seeing as it isn't yet official and you're a young teen, I'll let you off. For now." I grinned behind the baby hitman when he had said that. It felt nice to know that he had acknowledged me to be the future wife for Tsuna. "You do know that this just means that you'll also have to train. Maybe you can work with Bianchi."

I almost blanched when I thought of the poison cooking that Bianchi had produced. Reborn noted it from behind his back and piped up again. "Oh but you won't have to use poison cooking as your specialty." I exhaled deeply as I felt free from the thought of purple crawling food. We were almost at Tsuna's house.

"No, you'll just train as a hitwoman. You're good at hand to hand combat already aren't you?" I nodded my head wondering how on earth he knew. _"Oh wait, this is REBORN we're talking about, of course he knew. He's the sort of person that likes to know who he's dealing with so that he knows what they're like, they're weaknesses. He seems like the sort who hates it when he can't get a reading on his enemy and it must frustrate him to no end." _I saw Reborn look back down at me from the wall.

"You're analyzing me again aren't you?" I blushed as I was caught and I just nodded. Reborn smirked at me before he stopped in front of Tsuna's house. "What did you manage to gather about me this time then? I thought you got everything you needed." I shook my head before speaking.

"Haru was just noting how serious Reborn is with knowing his enemy, or any ally so that Reborn knows what he's dealing with." Reborn just seemed to look at me with a blank look, but somehow that blank look seemed to mean a lot. Even without Tsuna around me, I seemed to see more colour creeping in again. His onyx eyes (Tsuna had told me different shades of black by this point) stared at me indifferently.

"Reborn, Haru can see more colours now!" He looked like he was processing something in his mind before he spoke up again. "It would seem like you're getting colour back more and more every time you become more sure of yourself." I blinked at his words and more colour was still coming into place before my whole image never had only shades.

"Maybe, but Haru doesn't feel like she was ever unsure about herself." Reborn nodded before he looked at Tsuna's house. "Well I guess Tsuna would be ready for his training right now and I doubt that he would want you to watch him. He'll even try and argue with me as though he can boss me around. Tch." I smiled as I thought of the teacher-student relationship they had going on.

"Maybe Haru should go and discuss with Bianchi then?" He nodded as he hopped down from the wall and made his way into the house. "I'm pretty sure she would be at the local animal shop trying to find new ingredients." It must have taken a lot of his willpower to not pause and flinch horribly before saying the word ingredients. I nodded before running off to the pet shop.

**Reborn's POV**

There was something about Haru's eyes. They way she could simply analyse anything. She could read people with just one look and am I the only person who gets this freezing chill when she does so? She doesn't notice it, but her eyes become very calculating and it's like Fuuta's when he starts his ranking excluding the the things flying about him.

"_She could definitely become a helpful asset to Vongola." _It wasn't only that. Although she said she never felt so insecure about who she was before, it's as though the colour appears when she begins to trust people and she becomes very good friends with them, as though she doesn't want to calculate them because she wants it to remain a secret or when she's done calculating.

I walked into the house and said my Ciaossu to Mama before walking upstairs. Maybe it was because of her love for Tsuna that she was already able to see colour around him first. The fact that the first time she ever saw colour was when Tsuna had his hyper dying will flames and it was very pure too.

I walked into the room and saw Tsuna with his Vongola uniform and the pills and gloves in his hands. Somehow, he had a very determined look on his face as though this was going to be the most important thing in his life. Well one of many anyway. This ring conflict was going to determine whether there was going to _be _a next time. "I'm ready now." I nodded with a smirk under my hat.

"First of all, you have to climb Namimori mountain." I watched as his eyes bulged out of his head. He looked as though he was about to argue or complain before he clamped his mouth shut. He put on the gloves before swallowing the pills and when he opened his eyes they were the same shade as the Vongola Primo. _"When he wins this, he is definitely going to change the mafia world."_

"Tsuna, I'll meet you up there, first of all I have some business to attend to." He watched me with those stern orange eyes and I stared back at him. _"Him and Haru, that would be a killer combo. With her perfect insight and his hyper intuition, who knows what would happen." _He half turned away from me as though he didn't care about what I did and it was as though this side of the hyper dying will mode brought out a monster of him.

Instead, he half smiled. "I hope you find whatever you need to find out." I gritted my teeth as soon as he made his way out of the window and towards the mountain. He knew that I was going to find out more information on Haru. The only place I was able to do that was the hospital and look through her medical records and another person who was good and being a tracker and a doctor too. _"No matter how much of a pervert or a pedophile he is."_

It was time to see Dr Shamal.

~x~

He was looking through Haru's file and it was like what he was looking at was impressive. "It seems like she's been colour blind since birth, but even then it's as though every time she looks at someone, they say that they feel a nasty chill that runs up their spine and when she does look deep enough, her eyes almost change colour. There's also the risk of being temporarily frozen, almost as though they're being paralysed by fear."

That made me very interested. I had never heard of this before and it seemed very rare. Shamal confirmed my thoughts. "This is a very rare case obviously and if the mafia world were to ever catch wind of this, Haru would find herself being targeted a lot until she was able to use it to her advantage then she would be the most feared person. But it says that since she turned 8, she hasn't really been freezing anyone as such, as though she was able to control it."

I thought back to all the times that Haru had been analysing me and when I had felt that horrible chill. "What about the fact that she keeps on regaining her colour back then?" Shamal read back on the file before reading up the other 2 cases in the history of Haru's conditions.

"Well according to the other two cases, the only time they ever saw colour before they could control it was when they had already gotten enough information on a certain situation, or when someone really intrigued them that they didn't want to analyse them that they wanted everything to be a surprise, the more they didn't know about them. Eventually, they got used to it and whenever they needed to analyse a situation, they would make their eyes go back to colour blind."

This was definitely interesting. "You talk as though the other people with this case were both in the mafia." Shamal nodded which made me surprised. "Why haven't I heard of this?" It frustrated me that I had no knowledge on such a thing and that made me laugh internally. Haru was right, it does make me agitated when I don't know things. Shamal's next words would have easily made me topple out of my seat and it would have my jaw drop had I not been able to conceal my expressions and my shock so well.

"In fact, one of the two people who had this case was the Vongola Primo's wife."

Line Break

**Tsuna's POV**

My training with Reborn was vigorous as usual, but this time it was like he was working me right to the bone. I know that other times I was really weak and it _felt _like I was being worked to the bone, but that was only because I had never really wanted to accept my fate and Reborn was only toying with me. This time, it was like there was something deep on his mind that he wasn't beating me like he usually would but instead he gave me an extra hard time.

"Well, we're done for now, you have homework to do. Is Haru coming to tutor you again?" I knew that he already knew the answer, but it was like he was trying not to scare me by striking up a normal conversation with me. I gave him a strange look. I was covered in heavier bruises than last time and I was limping next to him.

"Yes, she ah is." It was now or never. I would either take the incoming kick like a scared little boy or he would actually discuss it with me. "So ah, Reborn, you seem a little put out today. Is anything...*gulp* wrong?" I closed my eyes tight waiting for the heavy impact but none hit home. I opened my eyes again and Reborn was just standing there.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just thinking about something seriously important. Why do you ask?" I exhaled feeling mightily relieved. "Oh, well I was just worried I guess." Reborn nodded with that annoying smirk on his face.

"What do you think about Haru?" As soon as he asked that question I started blushing and tried my best not to stutter. It was sudden and I didn't really know how to reply to that. I guessed that the only way to answer was to answer from the heart and try my best not to sound sappy.

"Even though it's been a really short time and I might actually have no right in saying this, but I've come to like her a lot, maybe even love her. She accepted me and its like she's proud of me being her friend. That's why I was so mad when Xanxus tried to capture her just to lure me in. She doesn't deserve to be ruined."

Reborn smirked as he jumped up onto his shoulder. I winced but it was light. "You going to tell her anytime soon or do I have to shoot you with a dying will bullet again?" I started panicking as I shook my head over and over again remembering what happened with Kyoko.

"No, I don't want her thinking that I'm a pervert! I'll just do it in my own time!" I could hear the scary baby chuckle next to my ear and I took that as a sign that he wasn't going to do it again. I then felt his tiny fist smash against my head. No matter how small it was, it still held brute strength. I was beginning to believe Haru in when she said that 'he's no ordinary baby'. "ITAI! What was that for now?"

I heard him scoff lightly. "You have no right in being worried for me Dame-Tsuna. You should be worried about yourself and this upcoming ring conflict." The tears that were welling up in my eyes suddenly dried up as I turned my head to look at Reborn. To anyone else, he was have looked stoic and passive but I could tell that there was a lot of things running through his tiny head and that he was actually a little stressed out. It made me grateful as to what he was doing because I didn't ask for this.

"Don't worry Reborn, I'll win, I'll make sure I do. That way, Xanxus won't be boss of Vongola, right?" I think I had the right to now say that I surprised him. I didn't dare turn my head to look at him before he whacked me for seeing him smile or something. I could still hear the pride in his voice as he spoke though.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will."

~x~

As soon as we got home, my mum made me have a shower. I felt really bad for lying to her, but she really did seem to buy my lie about my school having a new nature class and that I was just being clumsy as usual therefore I''m all bruised. I was so happy that she was in the middle of making dinner and that it was still going to be nice and hot for me by the time I finished.

When I was finished, I started walking down the stairs. I don't know why the thought of Haru popped up into my head at that moment. It was confusing as to why Reborn had also asked me if I like her or whatever. Was it the way I had stopped paying attention to Kyoko that had made him wonder if I like Haru now?

I could tell that if he had a choice as to who I should fall in love with, his fingers would be pointing in Haru's direction. She had been able to analyse him as soon as she met him, she was supportive of me and she already understood that the mafia was not a game. It was like she was ready for the mafia world already.

"_But I won't let another innocent person be affected by such a curse. I couldn't do that to her." _I also knew that Reborn didn't actually like Kyoko. He thought of her as to be too weak and she wasn't fit enough to be a _Mafia Don's wife. _I had obviously defended her at the time and said that I wasn't going to be a mafia don, but if I could ever marry her, that would be enough for me.

But now, even a blind man could see that if I was to win the ring conflict, I was most definitely going to become the next Vongola don, whether I liked it or not. I was also going to need a wife that was deemed good enough to fit into the mafia and Kyoko was not going to be the perfect candidate. The spotlight was now on Haru, according to Reborn. That was if she wanted me. I mean, a girl like her would have the power to get any boy, I would most probably be at the end of her list.

I walked into the dining room where I saw Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Mama and...Haru! I was surprised to see her there and her wide brown eyes that made her look really cute stared at me and her lips were turned up into a huge smile. "Good evening Tsuna-san! Haru came over to do the homework and word on the street is that we might be having a pop quiz some time this week so we need to study up for it!" I saw her smile and it almost dazzled me and it made me smile back at her. She was a new student and yet she was already one of the most precious people to me.

I quickly sat down in my seat before Reborn could have the excuse to eat my food. I couldn't suppress the smile that was now on my lips because Haru was here. She was really a ray of sunshine in this whole 'Mafia' thing and it was really nice. She didn't have to do it for me, but yet here she was, tutoring me, cheering me on.

I also knew that if I liked her and Reborn knew that I did, he was going to make me most definitely tell her that I did, otherwise he was going to shoot me. I was going to tell her myself this time, I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I looked at everyone that was sat at the table and I smiled. Lambo was arguing with I-pin but was laughing while doing so, Haru was talking to my mum and Reborn was sitting there peacefully. Usually Bianchi would be here too to finish off the table, but she wasn't

I had gotten used to them and they all wanted me to become the Vongola Decimo. As much as I knew the mafia was wrong, I wasn't going to meet these people anywhere else and they all had their hopes up on me changing Vongola. Well if that's what they wanted, then that's what they were going to get.

I was going to become the next Vongola Decimo and win this ring conflict.

"Tsuna-san!" Above everyone else's chatter, Haru calling my name stood out the most. It made me pause in my eating and I looked over to her. Hey eyes were so bright she was always so cheerful that you never even know that she was colour blind at all! She seemed like the sort of girl who could turn the worst and the most horrific situation into the best thing in the world as long as was by your side. It made me smile at her even more.

"Uh, yes Haru?"

"Haru is ready to start studying when Tsuna-san is!" Oh that reminded me. I started wolfing my food down and was impressed with myself when I didn't even start to choke. I didn't really want to embarrass myself in front of her again like when I tripped up on my carpet or the cushion, whatever it was. As soon as my plate was empty, I looked up at her to see her giggling at me.

"Tsuna-san didn't have to rush. Haru was more than happy to wait!" That was the exact reason as to why I ate fast. I shook my head at her with a smile before quickly washing up my plate and grabbing Haru so that we could go upstairs. I could see Reborn smirking as he drank some coffee and I almost let go of Haru's hand sharpish, but Haru had clasped her fingers around mine with a bright smile and it made me hold onto her even tighter, as though I never wanted to let go of her.

I couldn't believe I was really falling deep in love with Miura Haru.

* * *

Okay guys, I have 2 main reasons as to why I won't be updating a whole lot more (Not like I updated frequently anyway heheheh sorry!) One is more important than the other. From next month, 13th of May, I start my exams and I have about 14-15 exams in total over the space of 2 months. I will NOT be updating throughout this whole entire time, BUT I will be TYPING up as many chapters as I can WHILE studying as hard as I possibly can because as we all know, exams are freakishly important.

Leo: Her other reason is because she found a new game like MMORPG pfthhahahahaha. It's so hilarious! She's such a NERD! She sits there playing it for ages until she has something really important to do! She does it instead of writing up new chapters!

Lolita: You're so evil! I am NOT a nerd because I do in fact get out quite a lot! I mean after all, is playing FIFA 13 or playing COD all day being called a nerd? A lot of guys stick with Xbox or PS3, nerd or not you know!

Leo: Nice excuse. Go on tell the readers you're addicted to the game hehehehe.

Lolita: Am not! I've only played it for a whole entire week, but then I haven't been for 4 days! That is a long time because now my battle rating has like gone down, I'm now really week...I shouldn't be telling you guys this.

Leo: I found it hilarious how you're making a fool of yourself!

Lolita: Ugh whatever. Anyway, please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a whole lot, so I love what you guys say about my stories

Leo: Only if they're good.

Lolita: Yup, only if they're good. CIAO CIAO!

Leo: Adios amigos!

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio

Lolita: I really do hate this chapter

Leo: LOLITA LET'S GO!


End file.
